Daylight Queen
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: The Sequel to Moonlit Princess.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Sorry for making you wait so long! Here's the sequel to Moonlit Princess! We're starting off with the return of some favorite characters.

Disclaimers: I don't own Yugioh at all.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 1

Mira wiped the sweat from her forehead, and fixed her pulled back hair as she finished gardening. It was almost impossible how much she was able to finish in a day, but the royal part of her refused to leave anything halfway done.

Allen had gone to work off in the closest village. Since they lived far away from the other people, the couple had to get as many resources and contacts as possible.

Mira was about to turn and head home when something caught her eye. She headed over to where she thought the thing she saw was and was incredibly shocked by what she saw.

A familiar girl with tricolored hair and pale skin laying unconscious in the shade.

"Yugi!?"

* * *

Allen arrived later at their house and was also surprised to find the noble girl at their house.

"What happened to her?" Allen asked as he looked over the sleeping girl. While he did want to see her again, seeing her like this was not something he expected.

"I'm not sure." Mira replied. "She was unconscious outside when I found her.

"What do we do?" He asked. "Take her back to the palace?"

"We should wait for her to wake up." Mira said turning around. "We don't want to startle her." She started to head for the kitchen. "What should I make?"

"Whatever you want." Allen replied. "I'll help, too."

Even though both were relaxed on the outside, they were thinking something else on the inside.

 _What happened to her?_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.

I didn't know how to describe it, but Mira's pulled back hair is like Riza Hawkeye's from FMA.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **GirlFish** \- Vivian might be on the scene.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- You'll find out with Yugi, Yami will be later.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks!

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thank you! I don't really need any OCs for this fanfiction, but one of my other fanfictions is in need of Anti-Hero/Anti-Villian OCs if you want.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! You'll find out.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! I hope you like Daylight Queen, too.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- You're welcome. I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Tenshiwings101** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 2

The couple didn't have to wait long for answers, or the lack of answers.

Allen came home and saw Mira holding Yugi down. The tricolor haired girl was hysterical, screaming and kicking.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "Let me go! Letmegoletmegoletmegoletmego!"

"Calm down, Yugi!" Mira kept struggling to hold her down. "It's me Mira!"

"I don't know you!" Mira loosened her grip, causing Yugi to push her off and head for the door.

Allen grabbed her and held her close

"Calm down, Yugi." Allen said. "We won't hurt you. We found you unconscious near our house."

Yugi froze. "You won't hurt me?" She asked Allen.

The male shook his head. "We won't. We're friends."

Yugi looked at Mira, who had been watching from the other side of the room. "What about her?"

"You two were friends too." Allen replied, and Mira nodded.

"Oh." Yugi looked at Mira. "Sorry for attacking you."

"It's alright." Mira smiled. "You were surprised. Can you tell us what happened to you?"

Yugi froze, and the light in her eyes started to fade. Allen seemed to react immediately. Before Yugi collapsed, Allen grabbed her so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"Stress." Allen turned to his lover. "Just waking up and having to deal with all this..."

Mira nodded. Then she said something. "I think she might have some kind of amnesia."

"..." Allen would have said something, but he had seen what amnesia did, he didn't have a reason to doubt her.

"Should we tell the palace?" Allen asked. "Knowing everyone there, it's probably insanity over there."

Mira shook her head. "Let's wait. Seeing how she reacted to us, imagine how she would react to them."

"Alright then..."

"Good. Now let's get her to bed."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here's chapter 3 to Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thank you! I'm glad you like it. The story is Scarlet Kingdom. It can be a girl.

 **whitlaw123** \- It will be awhile before we find out what happened to Yugi. I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- She'll get back, but that will just be the start of more problems.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

 **Guest** \- That's good. Yami will not be happy. (Understatement)

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Yugi remembers not everything, but it will come back. I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 3

Mira finished making something for Yugi to eat when she heard the door open and the amnesiac walk out of her room.

"Are you feeling better now?" Mira asked. Yugi nodded.

"I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"Don't worry about it." Mira smiled. "Why don't you have something to eat. Allen's gone out for awhile, so we'll have to wait to hear what you remember."

"Okay..." Yugi hesitantly took the meal. "I really am sorry."

"And I really mean don't worry about it." Mira sat down. "It's not the worst thing I've heard. I was just happy you were conscious."

"What was the worst scream you heard?" Yugi asked before she could stop herself.

"My mother." Mira smiled. "Queen Fiona. She wouldn't stop screaming about how I had to bring the family back to its former glory and destroy any competition. I was glad when you and Allen arrived as it gave me two reasons to leave. My mother will find out, but I'll be long gone by then."

"Oh..." Yugi suddenly felt terrible for asking.

As if she could pick up on Yugi's thoughts, Mira smiled. "Don't feel bad Yugi. It's not your fault. We will have to bring you back to the palace though-"

"No!" Mira jumped when Yugi slammed her hands down on the table. "Please don't send me back yet. I'm not ready to face them."

Mira was silent for a moment before smiling and standing up. "Well if you're going to stay, you'll have to help me work."

Yugi stared at her. Then Mira grabbed a spare apron lying around and threw it to Yugi.

"We can't wait all day, Yugi." Mira said, opening the door. "We have to finish most of the garden before the sun goes down if you want to eat."

"R-right..." Yugi stood up and ran out the door.

Mira followed.

When Allen came home, both ladies were laughing over a large meal.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!

 **Notes** :

-Queen Fiona is a canon character...Dartz's wife.

-Allen does odd jobs whenever he goes out.

-Even though Mira and Allen live outside the village, they are well known because of Allen.

-Mira and Allen aren't married...yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **I'mAYaoiFanGirl** \- Yes they do. I hope you like this chapter.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Maybe she is...

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thanks! Yugi doesn't really want to go back because she doesn't remember it. It's like asking a child to go to an adult's party. Theu don't know anyone and feel out of place.

 **Amanda27A.g-** She is.

 **Zolata** \- I feel like everyone is. It felt really nice to add that part.

 **GirlFish** \- Somebody else is though.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks!

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks!

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Thanks! Well, Yugi doesn't want to because she doesn't remember them. If she saw them she might feel some kind of attachment but she wouldn't know why.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

Yugi seemed to be recovering quickly, but she still refused to remember what had happened to her. Anytime Allen or Mira brought it up, Yugi's eyes would dull or she would start clutching her head.

Despite Mira telling Allen not to go to the palace and see the group, the former assassin would sometimes go and see what was happening.

He was surprised by what he saw the first time.

* * *

 _"Please understand, Fiona." Aknamkanon said. "We would search for your daughter if she was kidnapped. However, it's obvious that she left of her free will. And we also must continue the search for Lady Yugi. Yugi missing is taking quite a toll on Yami."_

 _"Oh right." Fiona sighed, clearly tired of the conversation. "Well if you want Prince Yami to recover, why not arrange a marriage for him? That girl, Vivian, seems nice."_

 _Aknamkanon resisted the urge to leave the room. "Lady Vivian has a reputation for treating slaves poorly. Also, she did insult and mock your daughter while she was here."_

 _"Well, did Mira at least stand up for herself?" Fiona asked, just looking at the pharaoh now. When he nodded, she continued. "Well, if she stood up for herself then it's alright."_

 _"Fiona..." Aknamkanon started, but the queen stood up._

 _"Now Aknamkanon." She said. "I have faith in your judgement. Remember the influence both missing girls have. My daughter can unite kingdoms, the other...not so much." Then she walked out of the door._

* * *

After that little meeting, Allen snuck back out of the palace. He would have stayed longer, but it was close to the time he usually arrived home. He knew Mira would get suspicious. He barely managed to get home.

When he looked around, he realized that this was the day that Mira would work later.

 _At least she won't have to know about my little adventure._ He thought, walking up the stairs and going to bed.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thank you!

 **BreakfastForLife** \- I'm sorry, please don't cry! Vivian did do something to Yugi.

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thanks! I won't give any spoilers if you don't want me to.

 **Zolata** \- I really like writing for Allen and Mira. It's better than my original plan for them. Mira's sister or mother? Mira's sister is a minor character so she might not play a big part.

 **GirlFish** \- So true.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks!

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yugi won't get her memories back for awhile. Amnesia doesn't just solve itself that quickly.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Let's see how he handles this.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- I hope you didn't wait long!

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- We get to see how they're handling it. I'm glad you liked it and that you didn't wait long.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! Hope you didn't wait long.

 **I'mAYaoiFanGirl** \- Yes she is. But Fiona doesn't care. Mira's mother just wants to break up Mira and Allen to get her daughter to marry Yami.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 5

Yami paced back and forth in his room while Atem and Heba watched him.

"Why can't we look for her?" Yami said, his voice rising. "We haven't done anything since she went missing!"

"Yami..." Heba stood up and flinched when the second prince glared at her with blazing eyes.

"It's not like we can do anything. We are all important members of the royal family. I'm worried, too. Yugi is my sister."

"Still... have any guards gone out to look for her?"

"Your father is trying to keep the issue quiet so nobody panics."

"It's not working." Yami muttered. "And Vivian isn't making it easier."

"Is she still bothering you?" Atem asked, annoyed.

"Yes." Yami sighed. "She's picked up on it, too. And Everytime I see Queen Fiona, she keeps trying to either set me up with her or Mira."

"Geez..." Heba sighed, placing her hand on Atem's arm. "That must be annoying."

"Yes. I want to know why we can't just send them away."

A knock at the door caused the three to stop talking and look at the door.

"Um...Prince Yami," A voice said. "May I come in?"

"Are you Vivian or Queen Fiona?" Yami asked. He jumped out of the way when the door was kicked open and Bakura walked in followed by Ryou.

"I'm pretty sure I'm not either and neither is Ryou." Bakura said coldly. He had been ready to take down Vivian when she insulted Ryou, then when Vivian joked about Yugi missing.

Ryou held up a small letter. "It's from Mira and Allen." She said. "I keep in contact with them sometimes.

Heba took the letter out of the white haired girl's hands and read over it quickly before sighing in relief and smiling. "Yugi's okay. She's with them."

"That's go-"

"But she won't be coming back for awhile."

"Why?"

"Well...Yugi has...amnesia." Heba sat down.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Here's chapter 6 of Daylight Queen! I'm writing this one on my phone so I won't be doing reader review responses. I will answer Guest's question about Mira and Allen.

Mira was supposed to be a spoiled brat who antagonized Yugi and Heba and attacked them when they stood up to her. She would frame both girls and be friends with Vivian but threw her under the bus when Vivian's plot was revealed. Once Yugi and Heba get together with Yami and Atem, Mira would try to flirt with Seto but be rejected causing her to try and kill Yami and Atem only to be thwarted and executed by being bitten by poisonous snakes.

Allen was supposed to play the role of the man in Moonlit Princess. However, he would have no connection to Mira and would not feel bad for killing anyone. He wouldn't have a background and would have been so bloody heist that even Yugi would want him to die. He would have died yelling profanities at the nobles.

I hope that answers your question, Guest.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 6

It took a lot of convincing that day.

Yugi calmed down, but she didn't completely want to go to the palace. While it did feel familiar, it also had a dark feeling like something had happened she didn't want to remember.

Mira started listing off all the people there to try and help her remember. Her sister, Heba, helped Yugi look foreward to go along with her husband, Atem. Her friends, Joey, Malik, and Ryou, the final one being the one who let everyone know about her. Ryou had kept in contact with Allen and Mira, though it was a secret for some reason. Then Allen mentioned someone named Yami, and Yugi's face heated up unconsciously.

"Seems like someone is important." Mira teased her.

"Mira!" Yugi exclaimed, her face still red.

Smiling, Allen held up a tomato next to Yugi's face. "It's redder than a tomato, we can say that."

"Allen!"

"Oh lighten up, Yugi." Mira said, hugging the smaller girl. "We're just playing with you. You'll be leaving, and we want to spend time with you."

"But I'll still be staying with you." Yugi said.

Mira let go of Yugi and sat next to her. "Actually, you'll be staying at the palace. It takes too much time to travel between here and there. You can come visit here, but you'll be living there."

Seeing Yugi's crestfallen face, Allen spoke up. "We'll still visit you. Don't worry about it that much. Besides, you'll be with Yami."

Yugi froze. "Why do you have to keep doing that!" She shouted.

Allen and Mira just laughed.

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review on your way out!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Here's chapter 7 of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Sunzida557** \- Sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you like this chapter.

 **PineconeQueen** \- Thanks! She is going back to the palace.

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thanks! I'm glad you loved it.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- A lot more problems, that's for sure.

 **GirlFish** \- It was a big change of plans. So many people just follow the evil noble and heartless assassin I thought it would be fun to change it. They will still play a part in Daylight Queen, especially with Queen Fiona.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! A lot of things will happen.

 **Zolata** \- Yep. There's no blushing in this chapter though.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yeah. They will see each other again, but who said they would be "back together"? They won't be a couple for awhile.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 7

The days went past for both Yugi and everyone at the palace. Yugi wished the days would be longer while everyone else practically begged for the days to speed by. Fate seemed to listen to nobody, and just continued at a normal pace.

Mira and Allen did their best to keep Yugi from thinking about returning to the palace, and felt terrible for it. They had both been influenced by the tricolor haired girl and were upset to see her go. However, they knew they couldn't do anything as long as Yami needed her. So they just enjoyed the final days they had with her.

Meanwhile, The Pharaoh was trying to keep his son and daughter in law calm. They were excited about Yugi returning, he understood, but he knew that amnesia was something troubling. If Yami and Heba suddenly appeared in front of her, Yugi would probably stay away from them until she got her memories. And it would probably crush them.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" Mira asked Yugi over their final meal before the royal guards came to pick Yugi up.

"I'm not sure." Yugi replied slowly. "I want to see them again, but I don't remember them so it will be strange to me. What if I do something that the old me wouldn't do?"

"You don't have to worry about it." Allen said. "They're your family. Even if you are different from who you used to be, which you aren't, they'll still love you."

"Oh..."

"Yugi don't worry about it too much." Mira said, calmly picking up the dishes. "If you think that you're having a hard time, you're welcome to come back here."

"Thanks, Mira."

The knock at the door cut off Mira's response.

"Hello!" Bakura smirked as he walked into the small house. "We're here for Yugi."

"That would be me." Yugi stepped up to him.

Bakura wanted to tell her everything that she had missed after she vanished from her sister's panicking and Yami's panicking to Queen Fiona and Vivian, but The Pharaoh had threatened him to keep his mouth shut so instead he nodded and led her out the door.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter to Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Sunzida557** \- Thanks! Bakura was told to keep his mouth closed because amnesia is a sensitive thing. If he rushed into it and told Yugi about her memories, something bad might happen.

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

 **GirlFish** \- No it won't, but things will get ugly especially with Fiona and Vivian.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- She will. You'll have to wait for that answer.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! I'm sorry for making you wait.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- No, no new original characters. Except for a little surprise at the very end...

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- You're welcome.

 **Zolata** \- You're welcome. You'll have to wait.

 **JaytheAnimeLover4EVER** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks!

 **PineconeQueen** \- Yugi will be nervous and very confused.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 8

The ride to the palace was deadly silent. Bakura couldn't talk without revealing something and Yugi didn't remember him. As far as she knew, Bakura was a general that had been sent to pick her up from the two people that had saved her.

The tricolor haired girl looked out the window at the place that she called her home. Then she looked ahead at the place that she was from.

"How are you?" Bakura backed up so he could talk with the quiet girl.

"Nervous." Yugi replied. "I don't know anything about this place. What if I do something wrong?"

 _Nothing_. Bakura thought, but he kept quiet. Yugi didn't know that everyone would still love her even if she did something wrong, especially Yami

"Did I say something wrong?" Yugi's worried voice snapped Bakura out of his thoughts.

"No." Bakura shook his head. "You didn't say anything wrong."

He moved ahead after that.

* * *

Yami paced anxiously as they waited for Yugi to arrive.

"I think you wore the carpet down." Joey said from her place next to Seto. "Honestly, Yami. Heba seems to be taking it better than you." She looked over at Yugi's sister who was tightly gripping Atem's hand.

"I'm not." Heba spoke up. "I think I'm acting worse than Yami. I don't even know how to react."

"Well, Bakura went to pick her up." Ryou replied. "He should know about it."

"And I do." The captain of the guard appeared.

"Bakura!" Ryou jumped up and ran over to her lover. "What happened?"

"I'm worried about her." Bakura said. "She was scared about saying something wrong. Terrified actually."

"So what do we do?"

Bakura sighed. "I don't know."

* * *

Vivian glared at the arriving girl.

 _She just had to arrive now didn't she?_ When Mira left, she thought that she was a winner. Then Yugi came along and she lost Yami. When Queen Fiona arrived, the two had gotten along and Fiona had given her permission for Vivian to marry Yami should Mira fail.

As Vivian thought this, a cold pit grew in her stomach. If Yugi started to take Yami away again, she would pay.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Ayumu Hai** \- Yep!

 **Guest** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't have to wait too long.

 **BreakfastForLife** \- Vivian might pay Yugi back. And Yugi will have many reasons for being scared, not just Joey.

 **GirlFish** \- Only time will tell. There would be many atrocities if Vivian became queen, but she wouldn't be able to do much.

 **Zolata** \- Yes they will, but too much protection can cause more problems.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- She won't recover for awhile.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank You! You might have to wait a little bit longer to see Vivian and Fiona punished.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Possibly.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- Vivian can't do that. She wants Yami and deluded herself into thinking that she is the only person for Yami.

 **PineconeQueen** \- I don't mind it. This is a nice Author name, too. I'm glad I managed to make you hate a character. I always have a hard time with that. It will be a long time before Vivian dies.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Bad things will happen before Yugi gets her memory back.

 **Guest** \- Thank You! Vivian will, along with another person.

* * *

Chapter 9

The moment Yugi stepped out of the carriage, she was grabbed by someone.

"Why did you come back." A woman demanded, her eyes showed nothing but jealousy and Rage. "We were fine without you. So why did you come back?"

"I..."

"So you can't come up with an answer?" The woman smirked, her nails digging into Yugi's arm. "Then why don't you-"

"Vivian!" A loud, commanding voice shouted causing the lady, Vivian, to let go of her and step away. "What are you doing?"

"P-Pharaoh..." Vivian backed away from the approaching man. "I-I was just..."

"Why don't you go and spend some of your time with Lady Fiona?" The Pharaoh asked, though it was more of a command. "You two have gotten close over time."

"I..." Vivian turned and left after giving a cold glare to Yugi that made the tricolor haired girl flinch.

 _What did I do to her?_ Yugi wondered. _Was it really that bad?_

"Thank Ra she's gone." The Pharaoh said. "Are you alright, Miss Yugi?"

"Oh...yes...thank you." Yugi curtsied .

"There's no need for that, Yugi." The Pharaoh waved his hand. "We are friends after all."

"W-we are?" Yugi stared at him in shock.

"Yes." The Pharaoh replied, with a small smile on his face. "You were also in a relationship with my son, Yami. Before you went missing."

"Oh..."

"Yugi!" The tricolor haired girl turned around and saw a blonde haired lady running towards her.

Without warning, she was pulled into a tight hug. "I missed you so much."

"Um..." Yugi trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"Oh...right. Amnesia." The blonde seemed to calm down quickly. "I guess you can just get reintroduced to everyone!"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** \- It's alright. I'm sure everyone else here has the same opinion of Vivian.

 **Nightpanda123** \- I'm glad you liked Moonlit Princess. Yugi will get her memories back, and Vivian will pay then.

 **Guest** \- I might kill Vivan, I might not. Depends on how many readers want her dead. I'll try to, but Writer's Block has struck hard with this particular fanfiction.

 **Zolata** \- Joey and the Pharaoh will convince Yugi, but only after a few more encounters with Vivian.

 **Vanitas' Queen21** \- I'm sorry, Writer's Block caused a lot of issues.

 **GirlFish** \- I can't say what will return Yugi's memories, but Vivan will have quite a few chances to get her.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you! Yugi will recover, and the people that hurt her pay. I promise that.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- And getting jumped by someone who hates you for something you don't remember. It is a good thing the Pharaoh was there.

 **BreakfastForLife** \- There would be a different idea instead of giant cats if it was Vivian.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks. They will.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- Yes she is. Yugi might, but Isis can only help so much. Yugi has to want to get her memories back.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- They'll meet soon.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- You're welcome. She will.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 10

Heba paced back and forth in her room.

 _What if she hates me?_

 _What if she hates Yami?_

 _What if she hates everything here?_

A gentle knock at the door stopped Heba's rising panics.

"It is me Lady Heba." Isis walked into the room. "I could hear you pacing and I wanted to reassure you about it."

"Thank you, but I don't think reassurance will help." Heba sat down.

"Maybe it will." Isis joined her. "You know that even though your sister doesn't remember you, she still has emotions. If you two were as close as everyone says you are, she won't hate you."

"But what about everyone else?"

"Well, Joey was like another sister right to her correct?"

"Yes..."

"Then there should be no problem with you two."

"And everyone else?" Heba asked.

"Well, they might have a problem at first, but if you and Joey help her get adjusted, I'm sure it will work out."

"Thank you, Isis." Heba smiled a little. "Do you think you could tell everyone I want Yugi to visit me?"

"Of course I will."

* * *

Yugi didn't know why the blonde haired Noble had stared bringing her to all these places, but there was some kind of familiar attachment to them. The garden's flowers interested her to the point of wanting to just get lost in there forever and the bedroom was oddly familiar.

Two servant girl, Malik and Ryou, had stopped by to add on that Prince Atem's wife, Heba, wanted to see her.

"S-she does?"

"Yes she does." Malik replied.

"You shouldn't be so nervous." Ryou added with a small smile. "You are her sister."

Yugi didn't say anything. The two servant girls shared a worried look, and continued on.

"Well Yug," Joey placed a hand on the younger one's shoulder. "If your sister wants to see you, we shouldn't keep her waiting."

"R-right..."

* * *

Fiona and Vivian watched the duo walk down the hall.

"I do not understand as to why my daughter believes that a small girl like her deserves Prince Yami." Fiona said coldly.

"Your daughter also believes that it's okay for her to be in a relationship with an assassin." Vivian said to the queen. "I think she gets it from her father."

"Yes." Fiona nodded. "Dartz always was a strange man. It's such a shame that Mira turned out the way she did. She would have been a good queen."

Vivian scoffed. "Yeah right." The noblewoman's face lit up. "I have an idea! I marry Yami and I'll bring Mira back, put that assassin to death, then you can get her back and married to a real noble."

"I like it."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review on your way out.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you. Vivian and Fiona might force their dreams into reality.

 **GirlFish** \- True, but everyone would go out of their way to make sure Yugi doesn't meet Vivian again. One of them will.

 **Dusk the Cybertronian Fox** \- Yes she is.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- Thanks! But, it's only going to get worse.

 **Zolata** \- Vivan doesn't know/care. She has her own selfish dreams to live.

 **WolvesInTheNight** \- The plan comes to motion now, it's hard to tell.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks. She might not.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 11

* * *

 _"We have to get rid of the biggest threat to our plan."_

 _"And how do you suppose we do that?"_

 _"Take away the support they have in the palace." A smile. "If no one is around for them to defend them, it's easier to get rid of them."_

 _"A good idea. Let's get ready."_

* * *

Joey had been walking around the palace, lost in her thoughts after leaving Yugi with her sister. Seeing the younger sister so nervous around Heba made the blonde want to find out who had done this to her friend and pay them back.

"Well well, looks the dog doesn't have its owner." Vivian appeared smirking. "Did you get lost? Or did Priest Seto leave you?"

Joey continued walking, not even bothering to reply to the noblewoman.

Vivian watched the blonde walk past her, angered and surprised, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh, where are my manners? Of course you can't respond to me. Someone like you needs someone to tell you what to do."

"What?"

"Well obviously," Vivian smiled. "If you don't have directions, you're worse than a filthy mutt. I guess it's why you stick around the amnesiac ri-"

Joey whirled around and almost dealt a vicious blow to Vivian's face and ego, and causing the black haired woman to flinch and move back.

"I see what you mean now." Queen Fiona walked up. "This one is a dangerous ball of rage."

"What!?" Joey stared in shock. _What does she mean by rage? She saw what had happened._

"Guards." Fiona turned to alert two guards on either side of her. "Please escort this one out of the palace. She has no right to be here."

"But Your Highness-" the guards started, before Fiona glared at him.

"Now."

"Yes your highness."

* * *

There was an awkward silence between the two reunited sisters. Heba's hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white, and Yugi was looking anywhere but at her.

"So you lost your memory..." Heba said quietly, but loud enough for Yugi to hear.

"Yes. But while I don't have my memory I still remember feelings around people." Yugi answered. "The one that brought me here, Joey, felt like family. An older sister maybe. On the other hand, the first one to meet me, the one the pharaoh scared off, seems evil. I guess even without my memories I hate her."

Heba stared at her. "And...how do you feel about me?"

"Safe."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Amanda27A.g** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yes they are.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **GirlFish** \- The two are working together to an extent. Vivian wants the throne but Fiona wants Mira on the throne and Allen dead. Seto might have to deal with it for a little bit. Vivian has better plans for getting rid of everyone else.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- Well in the anime, Fiona became a monster. I don't know what she did there, but this might be what she was like without Dartz. Fiona saw what Vivian did, but she doesn't like anyone who stands in her way of conquering Aknamkanon's kingdom. She knows she can play Vivian, which is why they are working together.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you! They might. But only in a few chapters.

 **xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx** \- Yeah.

 **Zolata** \- Actually, someone else does.

* * *

Chapter 12

Seto walked through the hall, avoiding Heba's room, looking for his lover. After the meeting that they had over Yugi's amnesia, and despite objections from Vivian and Fiona and Joey's absence, Yugi was allowed to stay.

The priest was about to head to go and ask Heba if she had seen the blonde, but a white haired servant stopped him.

"Priest Seto?" Kisara asked.

"You don't have to call me by my formal title, Kisara." Seto pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "We have saved each other's lives to the point that we are family."

"I know," Kisara looked away. "but Lady Vivian and Lady Fiona have been beating servants that do not use the royal title."

"They have what!?"

"We would go to the Pharaoh, but some of the guards are on Fiona's side and tell her everything."

"Do the princes know?"

"Not since Queen Fiona had Lady Joey thrown out of the palace."

"What?"

* * *

Heba was holding back tears when Yugi answered her question.

She still trusts me.

"Heba?" Yugi's voice stopped her thoughts.

"Yes?"

"There's someone who is waiting for you." The younger sister moved out of the way to reveal Malik who rushed past.

"Joey just got kicked out of the palace by Vivian and Fiona."

"What?" Heba froze then shook her head. "There's no way. The guards here all know not to disrespect her or Seto and Mokuba will punish them."

"Not the newest guards that are totally devoted to Fiona." Malik replied coldly. "Seto is calling a meeting to determine whether Fiona should have had enough power to do that."

"Is everyone going?"

"Servants don't have to go unless they call for you, so Ryou and I aren't going. Nobody wants to be near those two-" Malik glanced over at Yugi. "Female Dogs."

"I get it." Heba smiled. "Is the meeting now?"

Malik shrugged. "It's in a few minutes."

"Thank you." Heba looked at Yugi. "I'm sorry, but we have to cut our conversation short."

"It's alright." Yugi smiled. "I hope you get Joey back."

"Thanks. Malik stay with Yugi."

"Yes ma'am."

Heba ran out of the room.

"So," Malik looked at Yugi. "What do you want to do?"

Yugi smiled. "Do you have a courtyard?"

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- You're welcome. I hope you like this chapter, too.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Zolata** \- No one does get ambushed, but the next part of the plan is coming up.

 **GirlFish** \- Most likely, but it's still not official just who will do the double crossing. Fiona won't get that bad of a punishment because she's a queen, Vivian's doesn't have that safety. Just wait until Seto sees what happened to his puppy while she was kicked out. That will be terrifying to see.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you. This chapter is just nice little moments and a plot advancing near the end.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yes they are.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 13

Yugi looked around the garden in wonder, studying the different plants and enjoying the bright sunlight that fell on her. Behind the noble woman, Malik watched with a mixture of bitterness and enjoyment. To the servant, it was like her friend was back with her. Before the tricolor haired girl could run off and become immersed in the garden, Malik broke the silence.

"You know," Malik said awkwardly. "You always loved the gardens when you stayed here."

"I did?" Yugi asked stopping to sitting down and listen to the servant.

"Yep. You would always be here to the point we thought you would end up living here." Malik smiled and sat down next to her friend. "Yami and Heba always stayed up to make sure you would actually go to bed when they did."

 _"Come on Yugi! You can't live here forever." Yugi saw her older sister walk up to her and grab her arm. "Sleep in your room. The garden will still be here tomorrow."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Come on Yugi." Yami placed a hand on her other shoulder. "Your sister's right. The garden will still be here. And we could have a meal here tomorrow."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes." Yami and Heba smiled._

Yugi smiled happily. "I remember that."

"Ye-wait." Malik stared at her in shock. "You remember that?"

"I remember liking this garden and Yami and Heba taking me back to my room." Yugi replied before looking down sadly. "We didn't get to eat that meal did we?"

"No." Malik replied. "You went missing later and we spent a lot of time looking for you while holding off Fiona and Vivian."

"Oh..."

"But it's still great!" Malik smiled. "We should tell them that you remember!"

"I'm not sure if I should." Yugi looked away. "All I remember is the garden. That won't help anything."

"But-"

"It won't help anything Malik." Yugi said. "I still don't know who my attacker is. Remembering a garden doesn't do anything besides..." Yugi felt her face turn red. "remember my relationship with Yami and everyone."

"That's true." Malik said downcast.

"Maybe if I stay here I recover more memories?" Yugi suggested.

"It's worth a shot."

* * *

"The mutt is gone, Fiona." Vivian smirked. "What now?"

"We have to get rid of the rest of the support." Fiona smiled. "Let's aim for the servants next. It will be so easy to get rid of them."

"Alright then." Vivian smiled. "Let's get them."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I can write the cell part...but the rest seems a bit too unnerving for me. I don't hate it, I just don't think it's something her captors would have come up with. Scars and nightmares might show up in the future though.

 **GirlFish** \- I don't think Vivian will tell what the plan is since even she doesn't know.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks! They will, but one will be punished more than the other.

 **Zolata** \- You're not alone. Everyone like Yugi. No one likes Vivian and Fiona.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yes. It is trouble.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! I feel like you won't like what's happening this time.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- I've heard worse from other readers. If you didn't like what happened to Joey, I have no doubt you'll hate what Vivian's going to do next.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 14

"How dare you!" Vivian shrieked at the white haired servant.

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked nervous about the noble's shrieking. "I'm cleaning Yugi's room like I always do."

"I don't care about that." Vivian glared at Ryou. "You stole from me."

"I haven't stolen anything from you." Ryou defended herself. "I never go near you room in the first place!"

"Which makes it easier for you to steal from me doesn't it?" Vivian reached into the linen that Ryou was holding and pulled out a gold necklace. "Thought you outsmarted me did you?"

"I-I swear that wasn't in there!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Lying won't protect you." Vivian said coldly. "I know you took it, and I will have you punished."

Ryou tried again to defend herself, but her voice gave out.

"What is going on here?" Aknamkanon asked appearing behind Vivian.

Vivian jumped back with a terrified look on her face. "Ph-Pharaoh! I didn't see you. What brings you to this place?"

"I have heard that one of my most loyal and valuable servants has stolen from you. I wished to see if this was true."

"It was." Vivian smiled and held up the necklace. "This was found hidden in the pile of linen she was carrying."

The pharaoh studied the jewelry then looked at Vivian. "Do you think it could be a gift that _looks_ the same as yours?"

"What does that mean?"

"You are aware that Ryou and Bakura, one of the captain of the guards, are in a relationship correct?" Aknamkanon asked glaring at the noble.

"No..." Vivian said nervously before regaining her confidence. "But if she is wouldn't she be wearing it."

"Would you wear an expensive necklace if you were a servant?"

Vivian glared at the white haired girl. "E-Even so I demand retribution!"

"For what? Ryou has done nothing that deserves your anger."

Vivian looked at the two with thinly veiled loathing. "She went into my room without permission."

"That is a weak reason." The pharaoh shook his head. "Say I allowed this punishment to commence, what would you want as a punishment." Aknamkanon asked, suspicious.

Vivian went silent thinking of a punishment. Then, her face lit up and, giving Ryou a quick sneer turned to face the pharaoh.

"Twenty whip lashes."

* * *

 **A/N: So Ryou's the next target!**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Leave a review on your way out!


	15. Chapter 15

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Guest** \- I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- Someone's convincing Vivian to dig her own grave. And they're doing it pretty well.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- Sure, but you'll have to get in the extremely long line. Thanks for liking the chapter.

 **Dark Yugi** \- Thank you so much!

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you. Vivian will get what's coming to her.

 **Zolata** \- It would have been.

 **GirlFish** \- True, honestly it was luck that he was there. Bakura wouldn't be. Captain of the guard or not, he would attack Vivian.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- No he will not.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 15

"No." Vivian glared at the Pharaoh, disappointed with his answer. "I'm not allowing that punishment."

"And why not?"

"You want to punish Ryou for something we already deemed a coincidence. And choosing whipping as the punishment is too much."

"What would you suggest then?"

"Nothing." Aknamkanon said. "But since you insist on a punishment, I will suggest room arrest."

"It's too easy on her." Vivian replied. "Room arrest wouldn't even be a punishment."

"But your suggestion of whipping is too much of a punishment." Aknamkanon replied. "With my punishment, she would not be permitted to leave her room unless a guard is there to accompany her."

Vivian thought about it. "Very well." She spun on her heel and walked away.

"Thank you, Pharaoh." Ryou bowed to the pharaoh.

"No need to thank me." He replied smiling. "But you need to be careful. As long as both Vivian and Queen Fiona are here, we must be on our guard. You know of what happened to Joey right?"

"Yes." Ryou looked at him shocked. "Are you saying that was their plan?"

"Yes." He replied. "I assume their actual target is Yugi. They have been uncharacteristically hostile every since she returned."

"That's true." Ryou looked down. Then she felt a hand on her head.

"Just be careful and stay with Bakura."

"Understood." The Pharaoh smiled and walked away.

* * *

"Idiot!" Fiona shouted at the cowering girl. "You got the Pharaoh involved? Do you even want the throne?!"

"Yes..." Vivian said quietly. "But all he did was stop me from punishing that servant girl."

"And that's the problem." Fiona said, exasperated with the noble. "The Pharaoh doesn't look like it, but he's most likely pieced together my plan by now and with him protecting Ryou, that gives him the perfect opportunity to help them keep Yugi here."

Vivian looked at the ground.

"You should be ashamed." Fiona turned around. "Just go back to your room. I'll call you if I need you." Not that I will. Fiona thought internally.

"Yes Ma'am." Vivian left the room.

 _I guess I have to up my game._ Fiona paced the room then stopped. _I guess my husband is needed now._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey Guys! Here's the Next Chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you!

 **GirlFish** \- She will and by extent try to control Mira, too. Yep Aknamkanon caught on (Fiona's not that sneaky) but his position makes it so he can't kick her or Vivian out of the palace without a valid reason. That is exactly what Vivian is to Fiona. If Mira shows up, Fiona might not have a reason to keep Vivian around...

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- One _might_ go away soon...

 **whitlaw123** \- A sweet reunion.

 **Zolata** \- Yep, but there will be a sweet reunion between a father and daughter.

* * *

Onto The Chapter!

Chapter 16

"Mira no." Allen stopped his wife.

"Why?!" Mira exclaimed stamping her foot. "Yugi's there alone with Vivian and Fiona aiming for her!"

"I know that." Allen looked down. "I'm worried about her, too."

"So why aren't you letting me go?" Mira questioned him. "I can help her. Fiona wants me there and-"

"Icantprotectyou." Allen muttered.

"What?"

"I can't protect you!" Allen shouted. "I'm still a murderer there. I can't go there without being arrested and possibly dying. If you go there your mother could kill you and Yugi and I wouldn't be able to do anything. I don't want to leave you again."

Mira placed her hand on his shoulder then kissed him. "Don't worry, Allen. What were you before we got married?"

"A-An assassin..." Allen tried to look away, but Mira kept his gaze on her.

"And you successfully snuck into places that it's impossible to sneak into right?"

"Yes..."

"So you should have no problem sneaking into the palace correct?"

"...Yes."

"See?" Mira smiled. "And if that doesn't work, you could always take the pharaoh up on that servant offer he made you."

"But..."

"Allen." Mira's determined tone stopped him from saying anything else. "We'll be fine. I promise you. Nothing bad will happen while I'm there."

Allen thought for a moment, then he spoke. "I'll be following you, Mira." He said. "In the shadows."

"I know you will" Mira smiled and kissed her husband. "Now I have to get ready. Bakura's waiting outside and he's ready to go."

* * *

"You've got guts heading back there." Bakura said to former royal. "Your mom's a real piece of work."

"I know." Mira said. "It's why my two of my siblings ran away."

"They did?"

"Yeah. One's a bandit now and the other came back, and is next in line to rule the kingdom."

"They seem lucky."

Mira smiled bitterly. "They were. Me not so much. I had to shoulder their responsibilities. Fiona made it obvious I was only second rate. My father was one of the closest people in my life."

"Who's your dad?"

Mira looked at him. "King Dartz."

Bakura looked at her surprised then rode ahead.

* * *

"Are you really sure you need me here, Fiona?" Dartz looked at his wife concerned.

"Yes. You know Mira doesn't like me." The Queen wiped tears from her eyes. "And she went running off with that assassin." Fiona looked at him. "You're the only one who could talk some sense into her."

Dartz sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you!" Fiona kissed his cheek then ran into the palace. Leaving Dartz to wait for his daughter.

* * *

 _So she's here now._ Fiona smirked to herself. _If Dartz plays his part, I'll have this throne in no time. Now let's get Vivian prepared for her role._

* * *

"Hello Father." Mira said, looking at the ground. "How have you-"

"You ran away with an assassin." Dartz interrupted her. "And you didn't tell me anything. You just vanished."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Dartz made Mira look at him. "I want to meet this childhood friend of yours that has turned over a new leaf. Allen was it?"

Mira's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"I remember you playing with him. The two of you would always say you were going to get married."!Dartz smiled. "You did get married right?"

"Yes." Mira nodded.

"Excellent. I'm happy for you two." The Atlantean king began to lead his daughter into the palace. "We have a lot to catch up on."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that this chapter was about Mira and Allen, but it influences the plot. There's going to be something big coming up involving them.**

And That's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Amanda27A.g** \- Well...He won't be on Fiona's side.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you!

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- I'm glad I managed to surprise you. I hope you like this chapter as well.

 **GirlFish** \- Someone else other than the pharaoh caught on this chapter. That's true about Vivan. Fiona has a good grip on Vivan right now, and knows how to play her pretty well.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks!

 **Zolata** \- He is. I'm going to blame arranged marriages.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 17

"Hello Yugi." The noble girl turned around at the familiar voice. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Mira!" Yugi smiled in excitement at seeing her old friend. Then she noticed the older man next to her. "Who's that?"

"This would be my father, King Dartz of Atlantis and Husband of Queen Fiona." Yugi froze.

"He's not like her," Mira added quickly. "He's only here because of Fiona asked him to come here."

"Even then, I disapprove of her methods. I didn't send my daughter here to be married, but it was the only way to allow a discussion between our two kingdoms to happen."

"A...discussion?" Yugi repeated, confused.

"Trade." Dartz smiled. "Our kingdom may have power and great standing in the world, but our trade is...well...what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Terrible." Mira answered. "We don't have many trading partners, due to certain barriers." The blonde haired woman looked at her father.

"I'll admit some choices have not been the best to make."

"So true." Mira looked down.

"But I am trying to fix it. While you were gone, Atlantis has improved quite a lot."

"Hm." Mira stepped closer to Yugi. "Fiona's planning to use me and Dartz to try and get rid of you like she did your friend, Joey."

" _Joey_?"

Mira nodded. "Yes. And since we're playing her game, she has the advantage right now."

"What do you do?"

"We do nothing. You try and defeat my mother. I never thought I would be the one to say this...but Yugi, you need to get your memories back."

Mira stepped back. "It was nice seeing you again."

"Y-yeah..."

"I'll see you soon. But for now, my father and I have a lot of catching up to do."

"I understand." Yugi smiled. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"So...The Queen of Atlantis ordered her daughter back to the palace with her husband?" A female noble asked the man next to her.

"Yes. I have to say, the daughter's a real beautiful woman." The Noble laughed. "I wonder how much I'd have to pay to get a swing at her." The female's glare went unnoticed by him.

" _Oh_? But I heard she was married."

"Minor details." The man waved his hand. "I can remove the husband from the equation with no effort. I can pay him to divorce her or I can just pay someone to stage an accident. Either way, that guy's gone." The Noble laughed. "Money and power solve everything!"

"Hmm..." the male Noble froze when he felt the coldness of a blade on his throat.

"What are you-"

"You were talking about my little sister. Did you really think I would let that slide?" The blade pressed deeper. A thin line of red began to run down the man's throat.

"So what? You wanna a shot at her?" The blade pressed in further.

"I suggest you keep your mouth shut." The woman's voice grew chillingly cold. "Did you tell me everything you know?"

"If I didn't...y-you'll have to keep me alive."

"I don't think so." She slashed, stood, and left the room. It would be awhile before any of the guards would come in to check on their lord and the woman he brought with him.

 _I'm gonna get you out of that hellhole, Mira._

* * *

 **A/N: Mira did mention a sister and brother last chapter...**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! You'll be pretty surprised with this chapter.

 **GirlFish** \- They will. Vivian is somewhat aware that she's being played, but denies it.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- She will. But she'll have to explain _a lot_ of things to her.

 **Zolata** \- I guess. Her sister and Allen are kind of morally gray.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't wait long.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- I'm glad you like her. She'll be showing up again.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 18

"Oh Mira!" The queen pulled her young daughter into a tight hug. "It's been so long. I was so _so_ worried about you."

"Hello, Fiona." Mira replied stiffly. "It is nice to see you again, too. If that is all, I would like to leave and not see your face."

Fiona stepped back and backhanded the blonde haired girl. "Watch it, you stupid girl. I am your mother after all. I demand respect, public or in private."

"You haven't done anything to gain any respect. Not from me or-" Fiona raised her hand and Mira stepped back.

"I told you never to mention their names in my presence didn't I? I thought that lesson would stay with you."

"Y-yes Ma'am." Mira lowered her head.

"That's better." Fiona smiled. "Now then," The queen turned around. "I did tell you my plan didn't I?"

"Yes." Mira looked down ashamed. "Should I go to Isis now?"

"Please do." Fiona opened the door with a smile. "I look foreward to hearing about your success, my daughter."

* * *

 _I'm having a moment with the prince. I'm having a moment with the prince..._ Yugi's face burned bright red as she and Yami walked around the courtyard exchanging words and discussing her memories.

"Have you regained anymore since last time..."

Yugi nodded. "I'm remembering Heba and Joey. Isis said that I would start remembering family and close friends first, and that you should show up soon."

"That's good." The two lapsed into an awkward silence.

"So...-"

"Excuse me," Isis appeared stopping Yami short. "But there's something I must talk to you about. Lady Heba and Atem are already waiting for you."

"Alright." The two followed Isis to her medical room.

* * *

Isis opened the door and the two could feel the cold atmosphere.

Heba and Atem looked up at them with unreadable expressions. Mira sat opposite of them.

"What's happened?" Yugi looked between the three of them.

Mira looked up at her, then looked back down.

"Mira?" Yugi looked at her friend. "Did something happen?"

"I..." Mira choked. Heba stood up and walked over to her.

"It's okay, Mira. They won't judge you."

Mira nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **A/N: Shocker! And Mira's not lying. The big question is if Fiona and/Allen know about this...**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now for Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you. I hope you didn't wait long.

 **GirlFish** \- Honestly, with the friendship that Mira and Yugi have build up I don't think Yugi would think that poorly of her. Fiona doesn't know, but if she was to find out...it might not be pretty.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thanks!

 **Amanda27A.g** \- Yep. Things are going down.

 **SweetAnimeLover** \- Allen. I hope you aren't disappointed by that.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thanks! I hope you didn't wait long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 19

"Are you sure Mira?" Yugi asked.

The blonde nodded in reply. "I kept it a secret because I wanted to surprise Allen. But...Fiona wants me to fake being pregnant so Yami will marry me. But if I suddenly was pregnant-"

"That would reflect poorly on everyone." Heba finished.

"Yes. Fiona would kill me. But Allen..." Mira's shoulders shook. "I don't think I'd be able to handle it if he hated me."

Everyone was silent, trying to think of a solution.

"Then all we have to do is fake it, right?" Yugi asked. "You two can play the couple until we get rid of Fiona."

"But Yugi..." Mira looked at her. "Yami's yours."

"And he still is." Yugi noticed the prince's face brighten up, but she pretended not to. "But you two will be pretending."

"Do you agree to this?" Mira looked at Yami.

He nodded. "I'm willing to protect you from that crazy witch. And pay you back for helping Yugi while she was missing."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Yami turned to look at Atem, Heba, and Isis. "This doesn't leave the room. The only other person who can know of this plan is our father."

"I have heard nothing, your highness."

"Same for us."

"Then let us inform the pharaoh of this development."

* * *

"And you three are sure this plan will work?" Aknamkanon asked. "If this plan fails..."

"We are aware of the consequences, Father." Yami replied. "But is necessary to protect Mira from her mother."

"We will have to announce this to the council. And there's no telling how Vivian will react."

"Screw Vivian. We're protecting Mira."

"Alright then." Aknamkanon stood. Let's inform the council of this decision."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now for Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thank you!

 **Amanda27A.g** \- Well, the council is going to be kept in the dark. Allen...is a mystery.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thanks! Their reactions are in this chapter.

 **Zolata** \- I'm glad you do.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you! I hope you like this chapter, too.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 20

Vivian's devastated expression was a prize to Yugi, Yami, and Mira as they announced the false engagement. It was obvious the noblewoman had been expecting some other announcement, most likely about Yami getting married. This crushed that. It took a lot of self control to stop the three from laughing.

Fiona's ecstatic expression was...not welcome. The queen was gripping Dartz's arm tightly enough it looked like the king had gone pale. She had a bright smile on her face and was silently congratulating her daughter.

"It does seem like a good choice." Seto said, looking at Mira suspiciously. "We don't want rumors spreading about this. We will keep this announcement from the public while we prepare for this child."

"Understood." Yami nodded is there anything else we must go over?"

No one said anything.

"Then this meeting is adjourned."

* * *

"Are you sure about this Yami?" Bakura asked his friend as they left. "I mean Yugi's the love of your life. And Mira...Well...you and her-"

"I know. And I'm fine with it."

Bakura and Seto studied the prince.

"You're hiding something." The priest said stepping in front of him. "What is it."

Yami looked around, his eyes stopping for a bit on Mira when he saw her hand rest on her stomach.

"I'll tell you later. Meet in my room with Marik and the others."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you!" Fiona hugged her daughter tightly. "Now you're sure to get the throne!"

"Thank you..." Mira looked at her father, asking to be saved.

"Fiona, I'd like to talk to my daughter about this...pregnancy." Dartz placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Very well." The queen easily let go of her daughter and carefully pushed her to her father. "Spend some time with Dartz. I'll be talking with the Pharaoh if you need me."

"Yes mother."

The queen smiled and walked away from her family happily.

* * *

"You said that you would help me get to power!" Vivian nearly screamed at the queen. "You swore it!"

"And I will." Fiona replied, brushing off the angry girl. "Besides, I said I would help to get to power, and I have. But," she stopped the noble girl from interrupting. "I never said anything about my own plans."

"..."Vivian glared at her.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, you're failing. Terribly." Fiona turned around and walked away. "If you don't like what I've done, why don't you try something then?"

"I will." Vivian replied coldly. "I am going to get you back for this."

* * *

 _"Wow, so Mira's pregnant with someone's kid?" The woman smirked. "I'm gonna be one proud Auntie."_

 _"Even if it's_ Allen _."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- She is. You don't have to worry about Vivian...after this chapter. It might just be a simple trial.

 **Guest** \- Thanks.

 **GirlFish** \- Hm... Fiona is power hungry enough to use a child and her own daughter. She might be using Mira's child as leverage. But she might not be. At this point, Fiona and Vivian aren't really working together anymore. Fiona thinks she has what she wants.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you!

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thank you! Yugi will, but something else has to be wrapped up first.

 **Zolata** \- Well...something happens in this chapter involving the two of them.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 21

Mira joined the group shortly after Yami finished his explanation.

"So you're not actually going to marry Yami?" Marik asked.

Mira shook her head in response. "I'm not interested in Yami. Only Allen." She looked at the prince. "I only want our trading to continue. Is that alright?"

Yami shrugged. "I'm the prince." He gestured to Atem sitting opposite of him. "He's the future ruler. Ask him."

"I have no problem with it." Atem replied.

"Thank goodness. That means I would have no further reason to be here." Mira looked down. "If I didn't have my mother here."

"Well, how long do we have till she's gone?"

"Once we're 'married' she'll probably go home." Mira rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Which won't happen."

Mira shook her head. "It will happen," she held up a hand the cries of indignation started. "But Yami and Yugi will be married long before that. Even if that doesn't work, Allen and I are already married. With any luck, the marriage would be null and void."

"That's good to know."

"Indeed." Mira stood slowly. "I think I'll head back to my room now. My mother' tired me out."

"We got it."

Yami stood. "I'll walk her back. Vivian's been watching her since the meeting. She's planning something."

"Look after her then." Bakura stood. "I've got to get Ryou back to the servants area. Vivian starts throwing fits when she sees Ryou."

"Understood." Atem and Heba left first, saying they had private business to attend to. They were followed by the two captains and the servant girls. Yugi left alone, jokingly teasing them about being alone together.

"Don't get any ideas."

"We won't."

* * *

 _She's right there. With_ him _. It was sickening. Did they have to taunt her like that? Remind her of what she couldn't have? The blade in her hand felt cold...but powerful. She didn't want it to come to this, but if it got her what she wanted, she was willing to try._

 _They stopped at a room that she guessed was her's. He bowed to her and she curtsied in return. The waved and she went into the room and closed the door._

 _Now was her chance._

* * *

Mira closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow. Everything had been building up on her almost pushing her to the breaking point. The reminder of Allen watching her soothed the woman's thoughts.

She subconsciously placed a hand on her stomach worried about her mother and Vivian. The fact that neither had approached her since the announcement made her suspicious.

Her door slowly opened and Mira's eyes opened, but she didn't move.

"I wish you hadn't come back." A familiar voice said.

Mira looked at the intruder.

"Vivian..."

"Why did you?! Everything was going perfectly! I was in a position of power! I was powerful!" Vivian screamed at the the knife still held above her head. "I was _cared about_! So why did you come back!"

Mira didn't get a chance to reply before the Noble swung at her.

* * *

Allen moved quickly to protect his wife. Nobody saw him move, but the flash of silver that was his knife was unmistakable. It knocked the knife out of Vivian's hand, sent her flying back, and in a second he had her pinned to the ground.

He looked at Mira. "Call the guards."

* * *

 **A/N: So who expected this? Allen's back in the picture and Vivian's going down. I had this planned for awhile.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now, Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Amanda27A.g** \- It's a good thing Allen did that too.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you!

 **GirlFish** \- I think everyone is. Actually, somebody _*cough*Fiona*cough*_ made it so Vivian doesn't get a trial. She's been declared guilty and they're declaring her punishment.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you!

 **Zolata** \- Aw, and I was hoping to surprise someone with that. Oh well, I'm glad everyone's happy about Vivian being taken out.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Yay! And Allen will be staying for a little bit. Maybe until Fiona is gone.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 22

"You really messed up Vivian." Fiona's cold voice came from the opposite side of the bars. "Attacking my daughter like that."

The only response she received was the rustling of chains. The prisoner looked at the queen with cold eyes.

"Oh please," Fiona smiled. "Glaring at me doesn't change anything. You're going to be executed."

"And you're happy with that?" Vivian asked, her voice dry and tired. "I thought you said you would help me."

"I did." Fiona shrugged. Her smiled disappeared and was replaced with a dark look. "Until you decided to screw everything up! You _Idiot_."

"I'm not an idiot..." Vivian struggled to stand and defend herself. The queen said nothing, but walked closer to the prison cell.

The older woman reached through the bars a far as she could and gripped the former noble's hair. Ignoring Vivian's cry of pain, Fiona yanked her to her feet and forced her to slam against the bars.

"Now listen here you stupid Idiot." Fiona said with a snarl. "Try and defend yourself all you want, but here's the truth. You're going to die. The council has decided it, the peasants outside decided it, and I have decided it. You have no one to support you." Her voice changed to a gentle taunting voice. "The only reason you were ever tolerated was because of me. Did you know that not even your father loved you?" Fiona smiled cruelly when Vivian's eyes widened in shock. "It's true. He's already recalled the servants that he sent with you. I heard he's getting remarried soon." Tears began to run down Vivian's face.

Fiona let go of her hair, then caught her by the throat and lifted her up again. "Did you think I was done?" The queen asked coldly. "I haven't even told you my plan yet."

"What...plan...?" Vivian choked out. She tried to pry the older woman's hands off her throat, but her grip was like iron.

"The plan to take over this kingdom of course." Fiona said happily. Vivian's eyes widened in shock.

"W-Wha-"

"Oh don't be surprised." Fiona said harshly. She glared at the girl she was choking, her brown eyes glowing like black ice. "It's what you had planned wasn't it? You have no right to judge me."

" _...!..._ " Vivian's vision started to go black. Fiona was saying something, but she couldn't hear.

The hand loosened about her throat and dropped her to the floor.

"I enjoyed my talk with you." Fiona smiled as the girl gasped for air. "And now I'll be going to assist in the preparations for your execution. Have fun."

* * *

"I have to say that form of execution is too slow and cruel." Mira argued.

"Lady Mira with all due respect, Vivian attempted to murder you." A councilman argued. "And from the way she was acting while you were not here, she deserves a fitting punishment."

"True, but I don't think burning her, poisoning her, and then leaving her to a pack of lions starving lions to be torn to shreds is necessary."

"You're not taking this seriously, Mira dear." Fiona walked into the room, brushing some of her hair aside. "That punishment is benefitting of someone attempting to kill the royal family. Be sure to stretch out her punishment as long as possible." Without waiting for a response, the queen left.

"Please don't listen to her." Mira said. "And instead of lions, may we use a guillotine in front of the peasants?"

The council went silent thinking of the right response.

"I think it works."

* * *

 **A/N: And now we know Fiona's true thoughts on Vivian.**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	23. Chapter 23

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **LegendarytheYayeyParlozer** \- You're welcome. I'm glad you liked the chapter. I hope you aren't too upset by this, but you might have some more sympathy for Vivian in this chapter.

 **GirlFish** \- She doesn't love Mira at all. Fiona considers Mira many things but a daughter isn't one of them. The same for her husband and her other kids. Allen avoids her because of this. Fiona reminds him of the one man who trained him to become a killer.

* * *

Chapter 23

"I feel like watching." Yugi walked by the prince. "If Vivian did kidnap me and make me loose my memories, then I want payback."

"If you're sure you can watch it..." Heba said uncertainly. Hearing her younger sister say she wanted to watch an execution was unnerving. Even if it was Vivian's.

"I'm sure." Yugi smiled. "If I can't handle it, I can just look away."

"Are you alright with this?" Heba looked at her husband and Yami.

Atem nodded. "Yes, Heba. We'll look out for her. And we'll bring her back if she can't handle it."

"Okay then." Heba replied. "I'm holding you to your word. I'll be waiting in our room."

* * *

Vivian found that the burns that she had on her body helped cancel out the pain of the the snake poison that was running through her veins.

The door to her cell opened and Vivian could barely open her eyes to see if it was anyone she'd recognize.

"On your feet, Vivian." A guard said, spitting her name out like it was venom. They picked her up under the arms and dragged her out ignoring her cries of pain as the burns were agitated.

"Stop complaining." The other guard said coldly. "You're almost done."

Vivian opened her eyes, slowly adjusting to the outside light. She heard people shouting, but the words were a garbled mess.

She felt herself be put down on the ground.

"Off with her head." Someone above her said. Vivian's eyes widened as she realized what was happening.

Tears began streaming down her face. She tried to say something, but she choked up, unused to using her voice after such a long period of silence.

 _I don't want to die..._ Vivian thought desperately. She looked around for anyone who might help her.

No one. No one cared or wanted to help her.

She was alone.

Vivian began to cry harder. She heard the guillotine blade be raised in the air.

 _I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die._

 _I don't-_

The blade fell.

* * *

Yugi had looked away from the execution the moment Vivian was dragged out.

Some memories had begun to come back.

* * *

 _Vivian stood in the corner of the room away from her and the other two in the room._

 _"This isn't what we planned!" She shouted. "We said we were going to return her after awhile to get a better standing!"_

 _One person in front of her laughed. "Don't you think they'd be suspicious about how we managed to find her? Especially since you hate her? Honestly Vivi, you should have thought about that."_

 _The noble seemed to back away from her after. The other person turned around and looked at her. Yugi couldn't see or remember their face. But she knew the look in their eyes meant they had less than honorable intentions._

 _"Let's take of you..." The person smiled._

* * *

"Yugi?" Yami's worried voice brought her back to reality.

"Sorry." Yugi smiled shakily. "I just remembered something."

Yami looked down at the site where they were removing Vivian's body.

She got some memory back from this?

"What was it?" The prince asked, ignoring his worried feeling.

Yugi looked down. "I think it might be better to tell everyone."

* * *

 _Aw...Poor Vivi couldn't handle it. I would have thought she'd be stronger. A shame really._

 _She was a fun pawn._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed. Leave a review on your way out!


	24. Chapter 24

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! And now Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **Knightful Spades** \- Yes it is. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long.

 **Amanda27A.g** \- Vivan is a memory trigger. Her death, while justified, was still a shocker to Yugi since it wasn't what she expected.

 **GirlFish** \- Well, Yami and Mira are still engaged as far as everyone knows, even if it is a sham. And since Vivian is gone, Fiona doesn't really have to worry about some one trying to mess up her plans from the inside.

 **whitlaw123** \- Thank you! That person will get their punishment, but it will be a little further down the road.

 **InuYoiushi** \- Thank you! I hope you didn't wait long for this chapter.

 **Ern Estine 13624** \- Thank you!

 **Zolata** \- She remembers a little. The name and full on appearance are still unknown.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 24

"I hope you understand why your daughter had to be executed." Aknamkanon said to Vivian's father.

"I do." The Noble replied calmly. "I would have disowned her had she attempted to return."

"Such a nice thing to know." Fiona smiled from her spot between the noble and the pharaoh.. "I believe that our conversation is over now. I hope you have a nice day."

"Same to you Queen Fiona." The noble replied. "I hope this kingdom and Atlantis prosper because of the marriage between Lady Mira and Prince Yami."

 _Disgusting..._ Fiona thought bitterly, but smiled outwardly. "Thank you so much."

Dartz looked at his wife in disappointment.

* * *

"So Vivian _did_ take part in your kidnapping?" Malik asked.

Yugi nodded. "But I don't think she knew the whole plan. She was scared when her partners said they weren't returning me yet."

"Hm..." Heba was silent. "No one from Vivian's family has come to see us." She stood and paced across the carpet. "It could be that someone from her family ordered it, but then I don't know how they would know you. I never saw Vivian speak to anyone that was related to her family."

"It could be Fiona..." Ryou suggested. "She and Vivian were close."

"A big possibility." Atem replied. "Even if that's true, Vivian still would have been executed for kidnapping a member of the royal family."

"It makes sense." Heba said. "That means that all of Vivan's orders are null and void right?"

Yami nodded. "She's not around to object."

"So Ryou's room arrest is over?" Bakura asked putting his arm around the smaller girl.

"Yes." Yami replied. Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou."

"So," Yugi said slowly. Everyone looked at her. "If Vivian was the one that got rid of Joey, does that mean that is now void and she can come back?"

The room went silent as everyone thought about the answer.

"I don't see why not." Heba finally answered she looked at her husband for confirmation.

Atem nodded. "I'll bring it up. Fiona can't exactly deny the request."

"So she'll be back?"

"Yes. I think we can go pick her up now."

* * *

"I don't believe it's a good idea for Prince Atem to retrieve that woman for Priest Seto." Fiona said bitterly.

"With all due respect, my Lady." Yami said. "Lady Heba and Lady Joey are childhood friends who have been through quite a lot, including previous assassination attempts, Lady Heba and Yugi's father's murder, and Yugi's kidnapping. And, while he might not admit it, Seto's recent workaholic actions are because his love is gone."

Fiona was silent, thinking of her answer. _Well, she doesn't pose a threat to my Mira. And she's in a relationship with Priest Seto. And with Vivian gone, I have no reason to keep her gone._

"I will allow it." Fiona said finally.

"Thank you." Yami turned to his father for his response."

"Yami," Aknamkanon said slowly. "You know I have no objections to allowing Joey to come back. Seto is like another son to me. When you are ready, go an pick her up."

* * *

 _So Vivian's gone..._ The person walked through the town hearing the peasants talk about the noble's death. W _ell that's a positive. Now Mira only has to worry about her. Maybe I should just wait and see how things play out. That assassin husband of her's should be enough to protect her. At least until I get there._

 _I'll wait and see._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 25

From Joey's jail cell of a room, she could hear horses approaching the house. Her father's irritated voice was heard above.

"What do you want?" Joey sighed and closed her eyes waiting for one of her father's friends to walk into the house. Instead, her eyes widened in surprise when she heard Marik and Atem's voices.

"You're here for my daughter?" Her father's surprised voice came from the ceiling. Joey looked up. "But didn't she attack a higher noble and get kicked out?"

"She was removed for supposedly attacking one. No one but paid guards saw, and the Noble that banished her is dead because of attempted murder and treason against the royal family."

"Oh..." Joey could just see her father's confused face brightening up at the chance to regain the royal family's trust. "I'll go get her then." His footsteps faded away from above her, but got closer as walked downstairs to her room. The door flew open and her father walked in.

"You're getting another chance girl." Her father said, undoing the chains around her wrists and ankles. "Don't screw this up."

"Understood, Sir." Joey said rubbing her wrists. She hadn't been there that long, but there was still the marks and soreness that chains brought with them. "I'll be sure not to show my face to you." She walked past him and up the stairs.

"Hey guys!" Joey smiled at the captain and future king. "What do I owe the honor?"

"Well, Vivian's gone and Seto's been burying himself in his work since you left, so we figured why not bring you back to lighten the place up?"

"Aww, that's so sweet." Joey said waving her hands like she'd seen other noble ladies do when they were flattered.

"I'm glad you think so, my Lady." Marik said continuing their little game. He slid off his horse and bowed to her. "Allow me to escort back."

"Oh thank you." Joey said mockingly walking up and hopping up onto the horse without assistance. Marik hopped up after her.

They left without a backwards glance.

* * *

After he'd finished the first stack of work and dropped it off with Mahad to review it, Seto began working on the next stack of papers on his desk. He rubbed his sleep depraved eyes, cursing his newfound workaholic tendencies. He'd been unable to sleep since his puppy was removed from the palace. He'd tried to get her back, but he had so much work, he's been unable to devote as much time as he should have to getting her back.

Every time he tried to sleep, he would see Joey either taunting him or reminding him that she wasn't there. Once he had had a dream where she was comforting him, but he woke up and was reminded that she wasn't there. That dream had been the worst he'd had.

He sat down at his desk and prepared to work. Just before ink hit paper, a knock on the door made him look up.

"Prince Atem wishes to see you in his room, Priest Seto." The servant said slowly and quietly.

Seto stood and silently walked past them, annoyed that Atem was interrupting his work. As he walked down the hallway, Seto's mind began thinking of reasons that Atem would summon him.

 _Was he challenging Fiona? Had Yugi gained more memories? Had..._ Seto shook his head at the possibility. He opened the door.

"What is it, Atem." Seto asked annoyed. "I have work to do, you know."

"Should I wait until later than, Priest Seto?" The familiar voice taunting him made Seto look up. Joey stood in front of him with hands on her hips and that annoyed face he'd seen her with whenever they argued.

"Joey...?"

"In the flesh." The blonde woman smirked and waved sarcastically. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"Atem..."

"Oh he said something about finishing an abandoned workload for a friend." Joey replied. "Do you know who that could be?"

Seto pretended to think while closing the door. "I don't know." He replied sarcastically. "I'm here spending time with my puppy and don't have any work to do."

"I'm not your puppy." Joey said. "Stop calling me that."

"Give me a good reason to." Seto challenged.

Joey walked up to him.

And kissed him. Seto didn't expect it, and didn't respond for awhile. Joey pulled away before he could respond.

"Did that convince you?" She asked.

Seto was silent before focusing on her and raising an eyebrow. "Was it supposed to? Because I don't think it did."

"Arrogant-"

"Puppy." Seto said. Joey looked ready to snap at him, but he moved foreward quickly and hugged her. "I missed you."

"Sweet." Joey smiled and hugged back. "But I'm still made at you for that nickname."

"You can just ruin any romantic setting is that it?" Seto asked.

"Are you serious?"

* * *

Outside Atem and Heba listened to the newly reunited couple argue like they had never been separated. They smiled at each other and left the two to catch up with each other.

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	26. Chapter 26

Hello! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 26

He'd been working around the palace, trying to avoid seeing Mira so he wouldn't have to be constantly reminded of the charade that was going on, but he saw her walking around, and he had to help her.

"Are you alright, Mira?" Allen helped his wife walk down the stairs.

Yami's "Fiancé" was into her pregnancy. The last check-up with Isis, was to discover the gender of the child. Mira refused to find out what it was if Allen couldn't be there. Fiona, who had been there wasn't pleased.

* * *

 _"What do you mean you don't want to know?" Fiona asked in a forced happy voice with barely restrained anger. "Don't you want to know if the future ruler is a boy or girl?"_

 _"I wanted my husband to be here when I found out." Mira placed a hand on her stomach. Fiona looked at her with annoyance before smiling._

 _"I understand." The queen replied. She turned to the healer. "How much longer before the baby arrives?"_

 _Isis stared at her before replying. "Not much longer. Be patient your highness."_

 _Fiona gave the two a cold look before standing and walking to the door. "Let me know if there's any developments."_

 _"Of course." Isis nodded. Fiona turned and slammed the door as she left._

 _Mira tried to hide her flinch and thanked Ra that Isis had been too focused on watching Fiona._

* * *

"Allen?" Mira said to her husband. He looked at her concerned. "When this baby comes...I want you to be there."

"..." Allen stared at her. "Did you think I wouldn't be there? Mira, I missed out on a lot of things while I was a killer. But I won't miss the birth of your-our- child."

Mira smiled. "Thank goodness."

* * *

Yugi walked around in her room, looking for anything that might help her regain anymore memories. She'd tried everything else; favorite places, talking to people, learning about her past... It just never brought anything back besides the occasional meaningless flashback. The only thing that was even some kind of clue was a locked drawer in her room, but the problem was that it was locked. She'd looked everywhere, but there was no key that even seemed even remotely close to unlocking it.

 _I'm sick of this! Is there anything that can help me!?_ She thought angrily slamming her fist down on her dresser.

There was a small click and the sound of something falling to the ground. Yugi stopped and stared at the small secret compartment that had appeared and the small key that rested underneath it. She picked it up.

 _This'll do._

She inserted the key into the small lock and turned it. It swung open with ease. There was a small journal inside.

Yugi pulled it out and began to read.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review on your way out!


	27. Chapter 27: First Memory

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 27

 _The future wife of Prince Yami was waiting in the small courtyard for her friend to appear. Next to her was a small tea table and two chairs that had been cleaned and treated with the most care anything could have received. A rustling of leaves alerted her to the appearance of the one she was waiting for. She helped them move the branches that was blocking the secret entrance into the palace. When all of them were out of the way, her friend crawled out of the tunnel and brushed herself off._

 _"Mira."_

 _"Hello, Yugi." The blonde woman smiled warmly at her old friend. "Has Yami been treating you well?"_

 _"Whenever we have time together." Yugi laughed. At her friend's confused look she explained. "Since Heba and Atem decided to go on a honeymoon, Yami and I have been looking after the kingdom while their gone. We don't see each other because our jobs keep us apart."_

 _"Oh." The blonde woman nodded in understanding._

 _"What about your husband, Mira?" Yugi asked. "Isn't Allen here, too?"_

 _"Hmm...no. Allen's working today. We just settled into our new home."_

 _"That's nice."_

 _Mira smiled. "Has my mother come here?" Despite the warm smile, Mira's tone when she asked seemed to bring the temperature of the room down._

 _"No?" Yugi replied slowly. Mira raised an eyebrow. "I don't know who your mother is."_

 _"Oh, I never told you?" Mira asked. Yugi shook her head. "My mother is Fiona the ruler of Atlantis."_

 _Yugi felt her jaw drop. "But aren't Atlantis and Egypt close trading partners and partners in everything?"_

 _Mira nodded. "My father is perfectly fine with keeping our kingdoms separate. But my mother wants us to combine kingdoms so that we'll be stronger."_

 _"Which 'we' are you talking about?"_

 _"Atlantis. She wanted me and Atem to marry-"_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Yugi-"_

 _"Heba and Atem are married now! Why would she want you to marry-"_

 _"It was before you came here, Yugi." Mira said quickly. The tricolor haired girl stopped._

 _"What?"_

 _"It was when Vivian and I were still the only ones at the palace." Mira explained. "He kept delaying any choice he had to make. And then you two came to the palace. Since my chances with both of them were over, I was getting ready to leave._

 _"But then Allen appeared." Yugi said. Mira nodded._

 _"Then Allen appeared. I don't regret leaving with him." Mira looked over at the table. "Are we supposed to be sitting down while we talk?"_

 _"If you want..." Yugi let the offer hang. She hadn't planned on talking this much with her. Mira looked up at the sky then back at Yugi. "I...don't think we have enough time. My mother should be arriving soon and..."_

 _"You don't want to be here when she does."_

 _"Yes."_

 _There was an awkward silence between the two._

 _"Yugi!"_

 _Both women jumped when they heard Yugi's sister._

 _Mira whispered something to Yugi before crawling back into the secret passage. Heba placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"I was looking everywhere for you. There's someone that we have to meet."_

 _"Who?"_

 _"The rulers of Atlantis."_

 _"Fiona and Dartz?"_

 _"Yes..." Heba looked at Yugi curiously. "But how did you know that?"_

 _"I...guessed?"_

 _"Lucky guess."_

 _"Really lucky." Yugi looked down. Heba pat the top of her head._

 _"Come on, Yug." Her older sister said. "They're waiting for us."_

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	28. Chapter 28: Second Memory

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 28

 _Heba took her place next to Atem as Yugi took her's next to Yami. The royals looked down at the kneeling rulers of Atlantis. Atem and Yami were listening to their father speak, trying to understand his diplomatic talk so they would be prepared for when Atem became king. Heba listened too, but not as intently. She seemed more focused on Atem for some reason. Yugi examined the rulers._

 _Dartz didn't look like a ruler. He looked like a noble, but not a king. He had light blue hair and golden eyes that matched the gold on his outfit. His outfit was not something one would see in Egypt. The weather wouldn't have allowed it. But Dartz was either resilient or very good at hiding his discomfort, because he showed no signs of irritation. His posture reminded her of Mira._

 _Fiona had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her red outfit showed off her shoulders but covered parts of her arms. She looked less uncomfortable in her outfit, but more irritated by something else. She met Yugi's eyes and narrowed her eyes. Yugi looked away quickly._

 _"Thank you for welcoming us to this palace your majesty." Dartz said. Yugi watched him speak._

 _"It starts to get boring when the other rulers talk." Yami leaned over to whisper. "They go on and on about how honored they are to be in our father's presence."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Yami nodded. "Vivian's father gave him a two hour one."_

 _Yugi stared at him able to imagine that but not believe it. Yami picked up on it and nodded._

 _"He sent us away early so we wouldn't waste our day."_

 _Yugi giggled. The two of them returned to their position and listened to Dartz finish up his thanks._

 _"My captains of the guard shall escort you to your room." Aknamkanon said. Bakura and Marik walked up to the two rulers and bowed._

 _"If I may ask," Fiona spoke up. "Is is possible to have separate rooms? It is just a safety precaution. In case one of us dies the other will be able to continue ruling."_

 _Beside her, Dartz nodded. "It is something we do if possible."_

 _Heba and Atem looked at each other confused. Aknamkanon nodded. "I will allow it if that is what you do."_

" _Thank you Pharaoh._ "

* * *

" _Your highness." Yugi looked at Fiona who approached her carefully._

 _"You don't have to call me that." Yugi said. "It feels to official."_

"Of course." Fiona smiled awkwardly. "May I ask you a question?"

 _Yugi nodded. "Of course."_

 _"You are aware of my daughter, Mira, correct?"_

 _"Yes." Yugi smiled as she thought of her friend. She'd recently gotten a letter from her and Allen from outside the kingdom. "She is doing fine. We keep in touch."_

 _Fiona breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried about her. She didn't write back and then we hear about how she's vanished from the kingdom. We've always been a disagreeing family, but for her to just vanish..."_

"She's fine though. She's gotten married."

 _Fiona's head snapped up. "Oh?"_

 _"She's outside the kingdom." Yugi explained. "She works to help villages recover. Her husband does multiple jobs."_

 _"Interesting." Fiona looked hopeful. "Do you know where she is?"_

 _"No I'm sorry."_

 _Fiona's face fell, but she recovered her happy expression. "It's alright. Please send her a message asking her to talk to us."_

 _"I will."_

 _Fiona smiled and walked back to join her husband_.

She's so nice. _Yugi walked in the opposite direction._ Why would Mira leave her?

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	29. Chapter 29: Third Memory

Hey Guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen! Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 29

 _Yugi's opinion of Fiona deteriorated rather quickly the next day._

 _"Yami~" Vivian sauntered up to Yugi's lover and clung to his arm. "Aren't you tired always being around a child like her? Why not join me for awhile?"_

 _"Yugi is fine company." Yami replied. "And while I know you might be fine company," Yugi and Vivian looked him waiting for his response. "It seems that quite a few guards have been enjoying your presence as well."_

 _Vivian pulled away with an offended look on her face. Yugi shook with laughter._

 _"How rude, Prince Yami." Fiona's irritated voice came from behind. "Insulting someone for wanting to spend time with you?"_

 _Yami turned to face her. "Queen Fiona. With all due respect-"_

 _"I do not want your respect if you will be insulting this girl further." Fiona said. "If we were in my kingdom, I would have sent you back to your father and forbidden you from ever returning."_

 _"Queen Fiona-" Yugi started._

 _"Miss Yugi." Fiona's brown eyes bored into her. "You are a sweet girl. This prince will be a bad influence on you. Leave him."_

 _Yugi couldn't reply._

 _Fiona walked past the two and held Vivian's hand. "Come along now. We need to have a long talk."_

 _"Thank you Queen Fiona." Vivian smiled at the older woman and smirked at Yugi._

 _Fiona smiled in return._

* * *

 _Everyone was busy that day so Yugi decided to go outside the palace. Her venturings had decreased since the arrivals of Fiona and Dartz. Yami had been more distant from her as well. She told Heba and Joey about this, but the two of them just looked at each other and smiled._

 _"It's a surprise." They said in unison._

 _Yugi knew when she wouldn't get any answers. She grabbed a brown cloak to put over her head. People knew the woman who was the sister of Heba and lover of Yami. She would get swarmed if she walked out in public._

 _She walked into the crowd and drifted from stall to stall looking at the items for sale._

 _She walked past an alleyway and felt a hand grab her arm and pull her._

 _"Keep quiet Princess and you won't get hurt."_

 _What ever Yugi said was muffled by the hand covering her mouth. She bit down hard on his hand. The moment he let go, she ran away from him._

Find someone... _Yugi cursed herself for sneaking out._ Find _\- She yelped as she was pulled back_

 _"Clever..." The man said. "But the boss wants you gone. I'm doing my job, your highness."_

 _Yugi was dragged away from the crowded streets. Then everything went dark._

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	30. Chapter 30

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in anyway.

Onto the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 30

The journal fell to the ground with a small thud. Yugi stared at her shaking hands with an unsure feeling. The memories all came back to her: Meeting Yami, meeting Mira, almost dying to Allen and the man who killed her father, Atem and Heba's wedding...Yugi didn't even realize there tears running down her face until she looked in the mirror. She tried to wipe them away, but they wouldn't stop. Yugi stopped after the second attempt, she didn't want to stop crying-she remembered everything she missed.

"Yugi...?" A timid voice asked from the doorway. Yugi looked at the white haired girl ignoring the tears streaming down her face. Ryou's brown eyes widened before she ran up and began checking the tricolor haired girl all over for any sign of pain.

"I'm fine, Ryou." Yugi said trying, and failing to reassure her best friend. "It's not that bad. Remembering family and friends all at once just gets overwhelming sometimes."

Ryou froze and looked at her. "You remember?" Yugi nodded. "You remember us?" She nodded again and tried to wipe some tears away for a third time. Tears began welling up in Ryou's brown eyes as the words sunk in completely. She hugged Yugi and let the tears fall.

"I was scared that you wouldn't ever remember us!" Ryou cried. "I thought we wouldn't ever be friends again!"

"But...we were friends." Yugi said. Ryou shook her head.

"It wasn't the same." The white haired girl said. "You wouldn't be open with us. You only talked to Heba, Yami, and Mira."

"I did?" Yugi asked. Ryou nodded.

Yugi looked down. Her amnesia had already hurt people close to her...she didn't want it to hurt them anymore. _But_... "I want to keep this a secret." She said quickly.

"What?"

"I know it's doesn't make a lot of sense-"

"Of course it doesn't!" Ryou exclaimed. "Why would you not tell anyone? They're all worried about you!"

"I remembered who kidnapped me." Yugi said, looking down. Any protests Ryou had were silenced.

"What?"

"They're here in the palace. If they find out that my memory is back, they might get desperate and try something else."

It made sense to Ryou, but still..."Can you tell me who it is?"

Yugi shook her head. "If they find out, I don't want you to be caught in it."

Ryou thought. Yami and Heba were scared for Yugi. They could be told, but they would be protective of her. If the person that kidnapped Yugi was as desperate as she said, then the two of them would definitely be targets. "I can try to keep it a secret."

"Thank you, Ryou."

"I don't like this."

"I know."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this was a good time to have Yugi recover from her amnesia. Let me know what you thought!**


	31. Chapter 31

Hey guys! Hope everyone had a merry Christmas! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen!

Onto the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 31

"So what happened with Yugi?" Ryou jumped and looked at the tan girl behind her. She had forgotten that Malik would come to this part of the palace during her free time. Malik helped steady the slipping linens and repositioned them.

"Thank you..."

"No problem. So what happened with her?"

 _I want to keep this a secret._

"She's..." Ryou panicked _. Why did Yugi trust me? She knows I'm a terrible liar._

"Ryou?"

The white haired girl jumped. "Sorry. Yugi's fine..."

Malik looked unconvinced.

"She just asked me to bring this." Ryou held up the pile of linens nervously. Malik was the best when it came to seeing through her lies.

Malik raised an eyebrow. "You're lying Ryou." The white haired girl paled. "Come on you knew I could tell." Ryou looked down as Malik sighed in exasperation. "Just tell me what she wanted, Ryou."

Ryou shook her head. "She told me not to tell anyone."

Malik stared at her. "She trusted you. The one who can't keep a secret. To keep a secret." Ryou nodded. "Does she not remember that you're a terrible liar?"

"Um..." Ryou's unsure answer snapped Malik back to reality.

"Oh right." Malik rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Ryou smiled. "We've all gotten used to it. It makes sense that we would slip up occasionally."

"You are way too nice." Malik said. "How Bakura managed to marry you is beyond me."

"There were a lot of promises in the vows." Ryou replied. Malik laughed.

"I should think of that when I marry Marik."

"You really should."

* * *

Fiona's patience was starting to wear thin. She knew her daughter always had Dartz on her side. If she had told him the gender of the child, he wouldn't tell. And that cursed husband of Mira's was working here. She never saw him, but that didn't mean he didn't he didn't exist. She'd seen Mira's brightened expression-something never seen with the prince of Egypt. It disgusted her. She could have had anything. Yami wouldn't have hesitated, but they were focused on that stupid amnesiac of a girl.

Mira's pregnancy was coming along without problems. She has a nice round stomach and Isis told her that the baby could be due soon.

"Mother?" Fiona jumps and looked at Mira in surprise.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mira." Fiona smiled gently. "You scared me."

"You called me here though."

"I just wasn't expecting you to be here so soon."

"I had nothing better to do." Mira replied. "I am meeting with Yugi and her servant later today, however-"

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to come on a little excursion with me." Fiona interrupted with a smile. "I'm sure your," the queen hesitated. "friends would understand. And it would make me so happy if you did."

The hesitation wasn't lost on the blonde, but a refusal would be suspicious. Fiona had a paranoid streak that made it easy for her to uncover any plots against her. It was why no one in Atlantis' royal family had been assassinated.

"I would be happy to join you." Mira finally replied. Fiona raised an eyebrow but gave her a warm smile.

"I can't wait! We can finally spend time together like we did when you were a child!"

Mira's smile became slightly pained. The last time they had spent time together was when she was six and it was the day before her birthday. After that, her mother had become distant and Mira began to rely on her father for emotional support.

"Are you alright, Mira?" Fiona's concerned voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"Yes...I am."

Fiona studied her closely but accepted the answer. Mira could hear her mother chalking her behavior up to her pregnancy.

"We'll be leaving in two hours, Mira." Fiona said. "Be on time."

"I will."

* * *

And that's it! Hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review on your way out!


	32. Chapter 32

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of Daylight Queen!

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 32

 _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._ Yugi sighed as her head hit the mattress. Heba and Joey had both wanted to spend time with her, dragging her all over the palace and almost into the market outside if Mahad and Mana hadn't stopped them. She'd almost forgotten how the two of them would spend time together. Yugi felt constant regret and always felt an urge to come clean to the others. _But_... the tricolored haired girl shook her head.

A small knock at the door made her look up as Ryou came in followed by Malik.

"What can I do for-"

"You are incredibly stupid." Malik cut her off.

"Excuse me?" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Cut the crap. You know exactly what I'm talking about, Yugi. Trusting Ryou with keeping your secret?"

Yugi looked at Ryou with betrayal clear in her eyes. The white haired girl wouldn't meet her gaze.

"What secret would that be?" Yugi tested her. No use in revealing something if she doesn't know.

Malik looked behind her and closed the open door. "The secret about your memories." The tan girl said. "Ryou can't keep a secret to save her life. You're lucky it was just me."

Yugi sighed in annoyance. "It wasn't the best decision-"

"Wasn't the best?" Malik cut her off. "Yugi, everyone is worried about you. Heba is constantly asking Isis if there's a way to recover your memories. Joey, Bakura, and Marik want to hunt down whoever did this to you. Yami's losing sleep because he thinks that you'll vanish again. And that's all you have to say-"

"It's not easy for me to do!" Yugi snapped. "I don't like having to hide this."

"You're not having a problem now. How long has it been since you got them back?"

"I don't know." Yugi replied. "A week?"

"And you don't trust us to keep your secret." Malik said. She shrugged. "I guess you don't care about us that much."

"Bullshit." Malik and Ryou looked at Yugi surprised. "You think I don't care about you? Do you not remember anything about what we've been through? When I was almost killed by Allen? When it turns out my real father had been murdered and replaced by some psychopath?" Yugi felt tears beginning to form. "If I didn't care about you..." She couldn't finish her sentence. She frantically began wiping the tears away.

Ryou gave Malik a look. "It's not that she doesn't care Malik. She wants to protect us from the person who kidnapped her. They're here in this palace."

Malik stared. "I know that. There's a few people that aren't on Yugi's side. Like Fiona and Lord Wong."

"Who?"

"Oh that's right you two weren't there when that was announced." Malik muttered. "Lord Wong came here because he wants to get on Aknamkanon's good side again. Thinks that by giving his support to Mira and Yami's kid that what Vivian did won't affect his social standing."

Yugi took a deep breath to calm herself down. And what does Fiona think of that?"

"She wants Wong kicked out of the palace and his name disgraced." Malik replied. " 'Almost killed my grandchild and you want forgiveness?' " Malik mimicked Fiona's voice.

"I guess she does care for Mira in her own way..." Ryou said slowly trailing off when Yugi and Malik looked at her. "Maybe?"

"I doubt-" There was a knock at the door. Malik stood and looked at Yugi. She nodded and gestured for the servant to open the door. The three girls were surprised at the person knocking.

"Supai?" Ryou asked. "But aren't you supposed to be helping Queen Fiona prepare for her travel?"

"W-well she had her daughter help her... a-and they were preparing to leave now..." The blushing servant avoided looking at them. "King Dartz asked me to request Miss Yugi's presence."

"For what?"

"A meeting." Supai replied nervously. "He wants to talk to you about Mira."

"Mira?" Suspicions about Dartz began to form in Yugi's mind. The King had seemed different from his wife, but now...

"I-I can tell him your busy if you w-want!" Supai exclaimed suddenly. "I just interrupted you all so I should-"

"It's fine." Yugi cut him off. "It wasn't anything important. She sent a silent plea to Malik. "Right?"

"Not at all." Ryou said. She put a hand on Malik's shoulder. "I think I hear Marik and Bakura calling us. Come on Malik."

"Yeah okay." The two servants left.

"Where does he want to meet?" Yugi asked Supai.

The servant shifted nervously. "He-he wanted to meet...he wanted to meet in the courtyard."

 _More reasons to suspect Dartz_. Yugi thought to herself. But the King of Atlantis hadn't given her a reason to distrust her yet.

* * *

"Are you really going to keep her secret?" Ryou asked Malik once they were far enough from Yugi's room. The white haired servant noticed that Malik had never answered Yugi's question.

"I mean...I understand why she's doing it." Malik said. "But at the same time I'm mad. She couldn't trust us with-" She looked up and shoved Ryou around a corner.

"Malik! What are you do-mmph!?" Ryou's question was cut short when Malik covered her mouth and looked around the corner.

"Aknamkanon, you really are being to kind to us." Dartz said. "Relations don't need to extend this far."

"Nonsense, Dartz. Our grandchild is going to be both Atlantean and Egyptian. They should be able to embrace both heritages."

"That is true I suppose. But still-"

Malik stopped listening and turned back to Ryou. Ryou stared back at her and slowly removed her hand. "Should we go check on Yugi?" Ryou mouthed. "It doesn't look like Dartz is going to meet her."

Malik shook her head. "He might just be stuck in the conversation." She mouthed back.

"I should return to my room." Dartz said. "I plan on getting to know my future son-in-law tomorrow."

Malik and Ryou watched the two kings go in separate directions, neither in their direction.

"Now we check on Yugi."

* * *

 **A/N: For those interested, I've opened a poll on my profile. Go check it out if you want!**

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"I hope you aren't going to wait all night for King Dartz outside." Supai said. "It's not good for your health, Miss Yugi."

"He never gave me a specified time..." Yugi murmured.

"Lady Yugi?" Supai repeated. The tricolor haired girl didn't respond. The older servant looked around. King Dartz hadn't actually requested to see her-Queen Fiona did, but she had already left with Lady Mira. Yugi jumped when he put his hand on her.

"Oh. Sorry. How long have you been standing there?"

 _As long as you have._ "Not long, My Lady." Supai answered. The servant shifted around nervously. It was common knowledge that Yugi Motou never had any servants beyond Ryou and Malik Ishtar and if she did, it was only for a small request before they were told to leave. It was as though it was a wall keeping Yugi and those that were not close separate. And it had only grown stronger with the amnesia that she had.

"I think I'll go inside." Yugi walked past him. "Dartz isn't one to make someone wait this long." She stopped and her amethyst eyes met Supai's gray. "Weren't you supposed to be helping Mira and her mother on their trip?"

"Things came up and I was told to stay with the king." Yugi raised an eyebrow at his quick response. Supai began to fiddle with his hands. He looked all around-past the young woman and down at his feet.

"That's strange." Yugi narrowed her eyes. "With you here, Mira and her mother don't have any servants with them. And Fiona wanted a servant with them when they left."

"T-they probably called another servant when-"

"They were leaving." Yugi finished. She nodded her head. "You can go back to Dartz. I'll speak to him in the morning."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

" _I hope you aren't too mad at me."_

 _"I don't know what you're talking about. All you did was abandon me, replace me with someone else's child, and then demand my return when it suited you."_

 _"She was the child I never had."_

 _"I should feel offended by that."_

 _"Are you?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Mira don't be like that." The blonde narrowed her eyes. "You know what I mean." Mira raised an eyebrow._

 _"Please inform me." She said. "Tell me why Vivian was the child you never had when you have three children."_

 _"Well," Fiona played with a strand of hair that had come loose. "She's had poor family influences and I haven't been very influential with you three."_

 _"Understatement."_

 _"But," Fiona continued. "I wanted to try and have a positive influence on her."_

 _"That turned out rather well didn't it."_

 _"Mira, you wouldn't understand what she's been through. Vivian is the daughter of Lord Wong and a mistress. He only claimed her as his child because his real wife couldn't have children."_

 _"Are you trying to make me feel bad for her?"_

 _"No, not at all. I just want you to understand her a little better."_

 _Mira rested her chin on her hand and her other hand moved to her stomach._

 _"I know." Fiona put her hand on Mira's. The older woman smiled. "It's in the past now. Let's just focus on the present. I have to buy so many presents for your baby!"_

 _Mira froze. "What..."_

 _"Dartz and I will be returning to Atlantis soon and I want to at least have helped prepare for their birthday."_

 _"That's nice...thank you."_

 _"You're welcome, Mimi."_

* * *

"...And then we went to a lot of stores." Fiona finished. Bakura and Marik looked at each other.

"What has happened to your daughter?" Aknamkanon asked. "You said this was about her."

"She's been kidnapped."

"She's been what?" Dartz shouted. Fiona avoided eye contact and played with a loose strand of hair.

"I suppose being the one carrying a prince's child makes one a target."

"You suppose?" Marik whispered to Bakura.

"I just wanted to spend time with her."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "How was she kidnapped?"

Fiona stopped playing with her hair and thought. "I had found the most adorable stall that was selling jewelry and I just had to see them. I wasn't paying attention when she vanished." The queen held out her hand. "I found this on the ground. Mira always has her pendent on her."

Dartz took the pendent from his wife. "She promised she wouldn't lose it."

"We'll get the soldiers ready." Bakura said.

"Go."

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be putting my Author's Notes down here so you guys can read the chapter quicker without having to read what doesn't tie to story. Unless you want it to return. Anyway, the plot thickens. Mira's missing, Dartz is scared, and Fiona's a good mother? Hopefully this all gets resolved!**

 **Please leave a review on your way out! I love hearing what you thought of the chapter.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

It was cold when she woke up. Yugi felt a dull pain in her head. Her hand splashed down in a puddle that numbed her hand.

 _What happened? I remember going back to my room. Yugi looked around. And then-_

The was a scream from outside. Her amethyst eyes widened and she stood. Her legs gave out beneath her-she have to settle for crawling. The screaming grew more frantic as Yugi moved around.

"Why does it have to be so dark." Yugi muttered. "Don't basic prison cells have some kind of light?" There was a clang when her fingers brushed against a wall. Yugi froze and looked around. The screaming seemed louder. She could hear voices on the other side.

"Damn, this one can scream."

"Hold her down boys."

"How long is this supposed to go on for?"

"Can we kill them after this? This bitch isn't worth it."

"We keep them alive until we're given the signal."

"And when will that be?"

Yugi felt her blood run cold. She knew that voice. The fear she had was replaced with anger. She trusted them. She wanted to break this wall down and make him regret ever tricking her.

"Oh thank Ra she's done."

"We got what we needed. Throw her in the cell."

"But...don't babies need some kind of comfort after they're born?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. That last sentence made Yugi's heart stop and her blood run cold. _A baby...but the...she was supposed to...This couldn't be happening._

"It'll get it when we give it to the boss."

Yugi pushed herself against the wall as footsteps approached and forced the door open.

"Hope you like company, My Lady." A body was thrown into the cell landing with a loud thud. The tricolored haired girl ran over to the fallen blonde. Supai threw his hands up as he stared into her glowing amethyst eyes. "No hard feelings, Lady Yugi. It's just business."

"Mira wasn't needed to get rid of me." Yugi put the blonde's head on her lap.

"No, but that baby was pretty important." Yugi looked at Mira. She was shaking and had her hand on her stomach. Supai had a smirk on his face. "Our boss is paying us pretty well to handle this problem."

"What are going to do? Kill it?"

"No way." Supai laughed. "Boss wants it for a ransom. Convince the prince to give into the demands and he gets the baby and you two go free. Refuses and well..."

"I get it. Fiona must be enjoying herself."

"Fiona? Please. She couldn't think this plan up even if she tried. She's way to stupid. The boss is someone else."

Yugi felt Mira's hand tighten in her hand. _We're getting out of this._

"Good luck trying." Supai began to walk away. "I'm off to meet with the Boss about part two of this plan. See you in a few weeks, My Lady." The door closed behind him, leaving the two women in an almost dark room.

"I hate him." Yugi muttered.

"We're on the same page then." Yugi's amethyst eyes met Mira's blue as she helped the blonde shift around. "I cannot believe I was foolish enough to be captured."

"There's no way you could have known what was happening." Yugi tried to comfort her. Mira shook her head.

"I should have. I'd been on my guard the whole time. The one time I'm not, I'm captured and lose my child to someone who wants to hold us for ransom."

"We aren't waiting for them to get back to the palace." Yugi said. "We'll get out of here as soon as they're gone." She stopped the blonde from moving. "Don't push yourself, Mira."

"You'll have to make me. I won't be able to rest unless you do."

"...What's the baby's name?"

Mira was silent. "Allen and I had spent a lot of time discussing that. We never really thought of our own name, but we wanted them to have meaning. We decided on his mother or father's name."

"What were their names?"

"His mother was Bianca. His father was Aspen."

"They both sound nice."

"Thank you." Mira sighed and shifted. "Everyone will be gone tomorrow. We can try and escape then." She looked to the side. "The door is unlocked."

"It's jammed into place." Yugi replied. "I watched Supai," she spat the name out. "force it back into place after he put you in here."

"...I see. Then we need our rest." Mira slowly pushed herself off of Yugi's lap and rested her head on her arms. Yugi did the same.

 _I hope we get out of this tomorrow._

* * *

And that's it! I hope you liked the chapter! Please leave a review on your way out, I'd love to hear what you thought of the chapter.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

It was the sound of retching that woke Yugi up. She rolled over to see Mira hunched over nothing. When she put her hand on the blonde's back, Mira looked at her apprehensively.

"I...forgot we were here." She said. Yugi patted her back in response. When she stopped shaking, Yugi removed her hand and stood up to look at the cell.

Water dropped down from a crack above them and landed on the door. There weren't any sounds that could be heard from upstairs. She pulled on the door. It rattled as it was pulled but wouldn't move.

 _Stupid thing._ Yugi began pulling harder. She could feel the cold iron beginning to dig into her hands, but she continued on and ignored the pain. The door flew open and as Yugi fell backwards, slammed into the bars. Both girls froze and waited for anyone to come running. Nothing was heard besides the drops of water from the crack in the ceiling falling into the water.

"I think they've all left for the day." Mira said. "Bandits don't get much to eat since they're constantly on the run and raiding places to survive..." She shrugged when Yugi looked at her. "Allen and I have fought off a few of them. And...never mind. Help me up." Yugi lifted Mira's arm then put it around her shoulder and stood.

"I should have warned you that it'll be slower with me being carried."

"You gave birth and were thrown in a cell in under twenty four hours. I'm not going to complain about you dragging your feet." Yugi opened the door so the two of them could slide through. Not even five steps out of their cell. The two looked at their next obstacle."

"You will once we start going up those stairs."

"Hm." Yugi looked up at the staircase. "I'm going to try something."

"What are you-!" Mira'a voice rose as Yugi picked her up bridal style. "Can you even carry me up these stairs? You're just as tired as me!"

"It would be easier if you didn't throw off my balance." Yugi retorted. "I can hear something upstairs." Mira closed her mouth.

 _I wonder if anyone's looking for us._ Yugi started up the steps. _Fiona might not be. Or she's looking for Mira and hoping I'm dead. Allen and Yami probably want to send everyone out for us to find. Actually that's a stupid thought. They aren't that crazy. Though...Allen might come looking by himself. He does have the abilities to. But if they-_

"Yugi!"

The tricolor haired girl jumped. She felt Mira's arms slip from around her neck and her arms give out. She felt her body freeze up and she couldn't do anything but watch as Mira fell.

"If-"

"When."

"If," Mira continued, her blue eyes meeting Yugi's amethyst. "We get out of this, I don't want you ever carrying me again."

"Shame." Both women froze and looked in the direction of the new voice. "It was touching and a little bit funny." A woman was leaning in the doorway. She pushed herself off and began walking towards the two of them.

"Also dear little sister," the woman crouched down. "She was right. It's 'when' not 'if'."

Mira lifted herself up. "Your opinion doesn't matter."

"I think it does, Mira." The woman smiled. "Your big sister here has the means to get you from this dangerous deserted desert hideout for bandits to that perfect palace with your perfect princes."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Both woman stopped their argument and looked at Yugi then at each other.

"Go ahead and tell her, Mira." The women picked Mira up. "I'm a little busy."

"This 'rescuer' is my older sister."

"Your older sister." Yugi repeated. Mira nodded. "Why haven't I heard of her before now?"

"I guess I only mentioned her to Bakura..." The blonde murmured.

"I'm hurt."

"Why are you here?"

"I was worried when my baby sister went missing. I followed those guys to this hideout after they met up with Mr Wong-"

"Lord Wong?

"You know any other Lord Wongs?" The blonde raised her eyebrow.

"Don't be rude-"

"I'm pointing out a fact that there's only one Lord Wong that would want you two out of the picture." The older woman began walking to the door. "Miss Yugi, I have a second ride for you considering my sister can't ride a horse right now."

"Right. Thanks...um...what's your na-"

"Not important right now." Yugi was cut off by Mira's older sister waving her hand. "Let's just focus on getting you two back to the palace before something goes wrong."

* * *

Been awhile since I mentioned this character. Show of hands who forgot about her? I did. I just remembered her when I was thinking of someone who could help Yugi and Mira.

Mira's sister is a canon Yu-Gi-Oh Character. Feel free to try and guess her.

Anyway, thanks for reading and leave a review/comment on your way out. I love to hear what you guys think.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Put this on." Mira's sister tossed a scarf at Yugi. "It'll help when we're riding horses through the desert."

"How?"

"Have you not seen the sand horses kick up when they're running like the wind?" The blonde asked. "It's to keep you from getting that stuff in your mouth."

"What about my eyes?" Yugi watched as Mira was lifted up and put on the horse.

"Just put the scarf around your eyes." Was the reply.

"But how can I-"

"The horses are trained to stay together. I made sure of that when I borrowed them."

"You mean stole."

"I mean borrowed." Mira's older sister hopped up behind Mira onto the horse and gestured to the other horse. "You need help getting on?"

"No." Yugi jumped up onto the horse and struggled to seat herself.

"Pretty confident for someone who's rarely ridden a horse."

"There's not many occasions where I would ride one." Yugi replied as she wrapped the scarf around her face. "Where do I hold on?"

The older woman smirked. "Around the neck. The horses stick together."

"Of course they do." Yugi muttered but she did as the woman said wrapping her arms around the horse's neck. Mira did the same with the woman sitting behind her pulling goggles down over her eyes.

"Where did you-"

"Get these?" The blonde smirked. "Something I snagged from some bounty hunters when I turned 'em in." She shrugged. "There was only one pair I needed at the time. If you want to see where we're going, you can see though the scarf. I don't know how well it will defend against sand though."

"We'll see."

The horses began to move slowly picking up speed and the prison that they'd been held captive in slowly began to fade from view.

"Why won't you tell me your name?"

"Three reasons. One, I'm a wanted bandit, mercenary, whatever you want to call me. Two, I'm only dropping you two off because I don't want my mother to get her way."

"What's the third?"

"Because I don't want to."

Yugi looked at her unamused. "That's a terrible reason."

"'Because I don't want to' is a fine reason." The woman replied.

"It's not."

"It is."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it-Cover your face." The blonde said and wrapped the scarf around her face. Yugi looked ahead and followed suit. The sand that flew forward and hit them could be felt through the thin layers and forced Yugi to keep her eyes closed. She could only trust that the horses were trained to stay together like Mira's sister said.

The wind began to change directions to the point that Yugi couldn't tell where she was going. She hugged the horse tighter.

"I hope you aren't thinking of running away from us, Princess."

Yugi opened her eyes. The sand had ended and the horse was still going straight next to the horse carrying Mira and her sister.

"How long was that sandstorm?"

"Long enough for us to reach a safe house close to our destination." Was the response. At Yugi's shocked face she added, "You didn't think we'd make it in one day did you?" Yugi looked down. "Oh wow." The woman pulled her horse to a stop in front of a small hut. Yugi's horse stopped next to it.

"Come on princess. Bring them in too. Bandits are everywhere here."

* * *

This chapter was mostly filler because I don't believe one can travel across a desert on horseback in one day. It'll pick up the plot soon. Maybe the next chapter. Anyway, leave a review! I'd like to know what you thought of this chapter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

The horses snorted and pulled as Yugi brought them into the small house. Mira's sister gently laid Mira down on a cot and came over to take the horses, leading them to a corner at the opposite end. She then walked past Yugi and slammed the door shut and bolted the door, slamming a rusty bolt into place.

"To keep bandits out while we sleep." The older woman said to Yugi after turning around to see the stare Yugi was giving her.

"I know that. But aren't there windows, too?"

"I suppose. But with the sandstorms here picking up, no bandits going to come anywhere near here if they think it's just an abandoned shack." The blonde also muttered something about avoiding windows as well and gestured for Yugi to follow her and walked over to a spot where the floorboards seemed loose. She pulled up one board and slowly pulled a chest out from underneath it.

"There's just blankets and supplies in here." The older woman said. "Enough for, at minimum, two days. But considering Mira...she'll probably need a few more blankets and food. I'll have to do a run to get more stuff before my next run." The woman was muttering to herself now. Yugi looked at Mira, who had fallen asleep and was curled up. A blanket was thrown into her face. Yugi stared at her incredulous.

"You want another one?" Yugi shook her head. Mira's sister closed the box and returned it to its place under the floorboards. The wood creaked as it was put back into place. Then the blonde stood up with two blankets and walked over to Mira. One was put under her head like a pillow while the other was draped over her.

Mira stirred and opened her eyes marginally to look at the older woman.

"Don't be rude to Yugi, Mai." She whispered.

"Fine, little mira shard." Mai pet the top of her younger sister's head affectionately. "But you're supposed to be sleeping. Considering what's happening tomorrow."

"What's happening tomorrow?"

Purple eyes met Amethyst ones. "You guys are going to have to fight a lot of people when you get into that palace and I'm not sticking around to help."

"Why?"

"I've got a little bit of history with the captains and our last meeting didn't end well."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. _Bakura and Marik? How did Mira's sister_ annoy them?".

"It's a long story." Mai let out a deep breath as she slid down the wall closest to Mira. "But the short version is I decided to toy around in the palace and managed to steal some valuables." She reached into a pocket and pulled out a small box. "Bakura was planning to use this little baby on a certain day. A gift for his girlfriend."

"Is that-"

Mai popped the box open and showed off the silver ring inside. "It's cute and all, but I didn't think those two kiddies were ready for marriage. Maybe now they are," the woman returned the box to her back pocket. "But he'll have to fight me for it to prove he's serious."

"I'm sure he is serious."

"About marriage or the relationship he has with that maid of his?" Mai raised an eyebrow. "Before he became captain of the guard, he was the kind of guy that could be seen with a new woman every week. That girl doesn't need to have her heart broken if he's still that way."

"He's not!"

"And how would you know?"

"I've seen him and Ryou support each other, defend each other, and make each other happy in a way nobody else can. Bakura is devoted to Ryou and I know he'd rather have Ryou hurt him than hurt her." Yugi snapped. _And Marik would kill him if he hurt her too._ She added in her mind.

"Hm..." Mai thought for a second before bursting into laughter. "Wow princess. Were you actually that annoyed by me saying that Bakura might still be a playboy?"

"Yes. Because both of them are my friends." Another thought came to Yugi. "Mai," the blonde stared at her suspiciously. "You care about your sister right? You want her to be happy?"

"Yes." Mai looked over at her sleeping sister then back at Yugi. "And yes."

"And you know who her husband is?"

"Allen? Of course I do. I've been keeping a watch on the two of them."

"Then you should know that Ryou's the one who helped the two of them get together. Because she's the one who convinced the Pharaoh to lower his sentence by capturing the one who did everything to him." Yugi smiled. "So that means you owe her."

"You're trying to guilt trip me." Mai said raising an eyebrow. "Trying to play the 'if you love your sister you'll do this' card?"

"Maybe I am."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes and pulled out the box again. "Fine. You want them to be happy so bad? Take it." She tossed the box to Yugi. "Now get some sleep. I'm getting you two to the place tomorrow come hell or high water, and you better not be sleepy when we get there."

"Right..."

"Because if anything happens to my sister because of you," Mai closed her eyes and didn't finish the threat.

"Understood, Ma'am."

* * *

 **A/N: I live! Sorry for making you all wait for this filler chapter. I was travelling and didn't have any inspiration. If you guessed Mai was Mira's sister then you're right! I'll try and make this the last filler chapter so the plot can continue and Yugi, Yami, Allen, and Mira can reunite.**

 **Thanks for reading the chapter! I'd love to hear what you thought of it, so if you can, leave a review!**


End file.
